Crossing Paths
by dragon tiger
Summary: Sukida, Loki, Tauren and Hazel are four regular teenagers... sort of... you see... they aren't exactly what you might call HUMAN, or completely human anyhow. But then again, neither are Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They have nothing in common, but when
1. Prologue: The Daybeakers

Crossing Paths  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ahem! *Hazel and Pandie pulls Arizan out to do disclaimer* OKAY! *takes deep breath* The Night World does not belong to Pandie or Hazel, nor does Harry Potter & Co. The Night World belongs to L.J. Smith and her publishing company and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishing company and Warner Brothers. Sukida and Loki belong to Pandie, Hazel belongs to Hazel (who only stole the name in attempts to confuse the disclaimer people) and Tauren belongs half to Pandie and the other half to Hazel. I don't even think they own the plot since it's probably been done before, but bare with them, they are challenged. No money is being made from this story it is purely for amusement (their twisted amusement). If they did own any of this stuff and WERE making any money from this do you HONESTLY think they'd be posting this on ff.net instead of sending it to their publisher? *gasps for breath* Happy?  
  
Authors Note/Summary:  
Sukida, Loki, Tauren and Hazel are four regular teenagers... sort of... you see... they aren't exactly what you might call HUMAN, or completely human anyhow. But then again, neither are Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They have nothing in common, but when they meet, strange things happen...  
Well, I guess I should have written it summary/A.N. instead! *grin* Alright. You're favorite crazies are back and they're co-writing a story and have a co-account. *grin* Be afraid, be very afraid! Do you know how hard it was for me to try and figure out which of my disks to put this on? I mean, do I put it on my HP disk, or my LJ disk? I almost had a conniption! Then I realized I have more room on my LJ disk, so I'm using that one! *grin* New story... funny... read... you don't review and you're dead.  
  
Quote For The Chapter:  
"There are going to be quotes for this story too?" you ask? Well, of course! The Tiger is Hazel Harman, who is addicted to her quotes!:  
  
"I would hardly call this little gathering here 'the norm'." (Damon, Is This Real? Trinity Harman-Redfern)  
"I'm going to bonk him on the head." (Rashel, the Night World: The Chosen pg.34)  
"To touch the soul of another human being is to walk on holy ground." (Stephen R. Covey)  
  
Prologue: The Daybeakers  
********  
  
"I can't believe we're actually here!!! We're in London, England! I mean do you know how cool this is? COMPLETELY!"  
  
Sukida looked at her younger brother and frowned slightly. "Gee, thanks for letting us know that, Loki!" she said sarcastically, "It's not like that's the only thing you've been saying since we all got off the plane!!" "Which, by the way" she added, glaring at Loki, "you have!"  
  
Anyone walking past the brother and sister, right then, would see a couple of very good-looking teenagers. Loki was tall, about 6'5", with a slim lithe muscled body. He had short messy sooty black hair with silver streaks, unusual eyes (his left eye was dark sapphire blue and his right eye was rainbow flecked), and a mischievous grin that could make you fall for him at the drop of a hat.   
  
Sukida, on the other hand, was short (about 5'4") with a slight hourglass figure. She had dark chocolate brown hair falling in waves to just above her waist, mysterious dark purple eyes framed by long thick dark lashes, and a small soft mouth that looked like it couldn't decide whether it was pouting or smiling.  
  
People would walk past them and see Loki in his trendy ripped jeans, long sleeved navy top with a silver dragon emblem on it, and old skool sneakers, and Sukida in her twilight blue fitted button-down shirt, black suede hipster skirt, and dark violet suede knee-length boots, and not think they were anything out of the ordinary. Little did they realize, Sukida and Loki both held a deep secret that only their closest friends and people they were sure they could trust knew. You see, Sukida and Loki were mixed-breed dragons. On their mother's side they were part witch, part human, and on their father's side they were part arcobaleno dragon, part dark dragon, part mage. Both had the ability to change into any form they chose to, and to perform powerful magic. Only other Night Worlders would sense that they weren't really normal human beings.  
  
Loki looked at Sukida mischievously, knowing very he was getting on her nerves, and then opened his mouth. Immediately a hand came from behind him, and covered his mouth before he could utter a single word. "Don't even say it, mister" came the soft female voice from behind him, "or I'm not sharing my umbrella with you."  
  
Sukida watched as Loki turned around and kissed the tall girl, then ran his hand through her long dark brown hair, stopping for a moment at the white streak that ran level with her eyes, and smiled. Hazel and Loki looked so sweet together; she forgot her annoyance at her younger brother.  
  
Looking at her you'd see a walking huntress in a red wrap around shirt with bell sleeves, black dress slacks and black ankle boots with an air of mystery about her. Hazel was tall at 5 feet and 11 inches, but she was still on the short side compared to Loki. Her eyes were a mysterious gray-blue. Her long brown hair, so dark it was practically black, was loose and flowing, and had a single white streak running horizontally through it. She looked every inch the witch she was. See, she too wasn't exactly a normal teenager. No way. This girl was half Harman witch, half white Siberian tiger shapeshifter. She had a spitfire personality and only feared one thing, loosing Loki, her soulmate.  
  
"As you wish, Kitten" Loki said, calling Hazel by his pet name for her, "I'll just..." He paused and grinned mischievously. Hazel's eyes widened. "have to..."  
  
"Loki Kelan Sunil Hashteher, don't you dare!!"  
  
"TICKLE YOU INSTEAD!" Hazel laughed, giggled and squirmed as Loki tickled her mercilessly. On the outside the pair of them looked like a couple of carefree teenagers messing about, but in reality they were so deeply and madly in love with each other, that Loki had almost risked his life to save Hazel, when she'd been kidnapped by a couple of very dangerous vampires.  
  
Sighing, Sukida wished she had her soulmate with her, wrapping his strong arms around her and kissing her the way that made her sigh with both happiness and satisfaction. /Good grief! Get a grip!/ she scolded herself, /Tauren's only been away for ten minutes, and your already pining for him?!/  
  
"Hey beautiful, did you miss me?"  
  
Sukida spun around and saw a tall lithe muscled guy. He wasn't incredibly tall, his blood-tie sister Hazel was the same hieght as he, both 5'11", but compared to his petite soulmate, he was a giant. His shimmering white blond hair that fell into deep sea green dark blue ringed eyes, making him look very mysterious and bewitching. Sukida smiled as the lamia's arms snaked around her waist. Tauren was definatly a charmer, an affectionate charmer that was all hers.  
  
"Sorry Suki" Tauren began to say apologetically to her, "I couldn't find your coat, any..." But he didn't get to finish what he was saying, for Sukida had flung her arms around him and had began kissing him. The tall blonde lamia seemed surprised at first, but then fell into the kiss, deepening it further as he wrapped the long black duster he was wearing around Sukida. Under the duster, which he wore even in the hottest weather, he wore a black button up shirt, tucked into his dark blue jeans and bottomed it off with black combat boots.  
  
//So, you're not angry I couldn't find your coat then, my love?// Tauren asked her in private mind-speak as the soulmate link came into effect. //Why should I be?// Sukida responded in amused mind-speak, snuggling closer to Tauren, //When I get to share a warm coat with my tall sexy blonde soulmate.// Sukida felt Tauren smile in response to this, and shivered as he put his hands under her shirt and ran then along her lower back, not once breaking the kiss. They went on like this for about six more minutes, until two irritated voices interrupted them.  
  
"Do you guys mind?!" Loki said moodily, "I had my lunch not too long ago, and I'd prefer not to have barf it all back up again!! Plus, people are starting to stare!"  
  
"I've only three words to say to you two!" Hazel said glaring at Sukida and Tauren, "GET A ROOM!!!"  
********************************  
  
Written By- Pandora (Pandie) Kattekin: The Dragon (except what Tauren and Hazel look like, Hazel wrote that.)  
Edited By- Hazel Harman: The Tiger  
  
A/N: And there was the prologue... or however you spell it... I'm a terrible speller... that's what spell check is for. So, REVIEW!  
~Hazel who edited and is going to write chapter one~  
~Pandie who wrote and who's signature Hazel had to write because Hazel has the final copy of the prologue!~ 


	2. Chapter 1: The Witches and Wizards

Crossing Paths  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ahem! *Hazel and Pandie pull Janica out to do disclaimer* OKAY! *looks at script* What? It's the same as Rizzo's! Why don't you just tell them to see the prologue? *Pandie and Hazel glare* ALRIGHT ALREADY! *takes deep breath* The Night World does not belong to Pandie or Hazel, nor does Harry Potter & Co. The Night World belongs to L.J. Smith and her publishing company and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishing company and Warner Brothers. Sukida and Loki belong to Pandie, Hazel belongs to Hazel (who only stole the name in attempts to confuse the disclaimer people) and Tauren belongs half to Pandie and the other half to Hazel. I don't even think they own the plot since it's probably been done before, but bare with them, they are challenged. No money is being made from this story it is purely for amusement (they're twisted amusement). If they did own any of this stuff and WERE making any money from this do you HONESTLY think they'd be posting this on ff.net instead of sending it to their publisher? *gasps for breath* Happy?  
  
Authors Note:  
Hey all! Thanks for reviewing! *grin* now, this chapter, we introduce the rest of our main cast, and find out about Ginny's book fetish and how she introduce's it to Hermione... now... READ!  
  
Quote For The Chapter:  
"The happiest person is the person who thinks the most interesting thoughts." (Timothy Dwight)  
  
Chapter 1: The Witches and Wizards  
  
"Come on Hermione! Just read ONE. That's all I'm asking."  
"Why Ginny?"  
"They're really good! I mean think about it! Forbiddon love, dangerous situations, mystery, a bit of scandle. They're amazing."  
"I don't read romance Ginny."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, it's not good for you're brain. It makes you think funny and then suddenly the only thing that's ever on your mind is boys."  
"You're a bore sometimes."  
"No, you are." Hermione smiled at the other girl and pushed her thick brown hair behind her ears.  
"What are you doing to Hermione, Ginny?" Ron asked, peeking into their cornor.  
"Just trying to get her to read a book."  
"What? Why must you do these things to me Ginny? Are you TRYING to kill me?" Ron moaned over-dramatically and clutched his heart.  
"Wait, Hermione DOESN'T want to read a book? Are you sick Herms?"   
"Don't mock me Potter." Hermione laughed lightly as Harry pretended to feel her forehead for a temperature.  
"What's the book called anyhow?" Ron asked. "If Hermione doesn't want to read it then I just might. Only to spite her of course."  
"Of course." Ginny giggled. "It's those books Mum found for me. The one I'm trying to get her to read is called Daughters of Darkness. One of the girls reminds me of her and one of the guys reminds me of you."  
"Sounds like a cheap occult novel by the title." Harry raised his eyebrows.  
"It isn't cheap!" Ginny glared. "Occult it is, but cheap it isn't. They're very good."  
"They're romance novel's." Ron rolled his eyes. "I remember those. You didn't see her without one all summer! I almost killed her, the stupid git!"  
"But he couldn't, because then Mum would kill him. And I am not a git."  
"Romance? Ginny, we need to get you a boyfriend." Harry chuckled as Ginny blushed.  
"It's not like it's abnormal or anything for a girl my age to read romance novels. And mine aren't half as corney as the one's some of the older girls read, not to mention vulger or," she trailed off, trying to figure out how to phrase her next words, "or so focased on the subject that enthrals most teenagers."  
"Cars?" Hermione asked, grinning at Ginny, knowing exactly what she meant.  
"Right! Cars!" Ginny giggled.  
  
~~*~~  
"Hermione, are you getting bored with us?" Hermione looked up from her Arithmacy book at a perfectly sober Ron.  
"No, why would you think that?"  
"Because you're hanging out with Ginny all of the sudden." Harry's face was just as serious.  
"Well, it isn't healthy for me to only have friends who are boys you know. It's actually refreshing to talk with a girl for once." Suddenly Harry and Ron began to laugh.  
"You should have seen the shock on your face Herms!" Ron choaked out.  
"Hilarious." Harry gasped.  
"You two need a hobby." Hermione shook her head and began to put her books away.  
"Like the library?" they asked as one.  
"No," Hermione grinned, "like chasing girls!"  
  
~~*~~  
"You know Ginny, you were right, this book was good." Hermione put down 'Daughters of Darkness' and wiped at her eyes.  
"Hermione, are you crying?" Ginny was obviously delighted.  
"Yes! It's just so sad!" Hermione let a few tears run down her cheek before wiping them away.  
"Come on Herms, they can't be that sad!" Ron rolled up his History of Magic essay and put it in his bag, finally done with the weekend's homework.  
"He left her!"  
"But he had to Herms! He had to vouch for his sisters, not to mention make everything up. He did some pretty crappy things." Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
"I know." Hermione sighed and handed the book back to Ginny. "It just seems so wrong. There was only one thing I didn't see."  
"And what's that?" Harry asked, raking through his Every Flavor Beans.  
"Ginny said one character reminded her of me and another or Ron, which?"  
"Well, Mary-Lynnette for you and Ash for Ron."  
"I don't think I like what you're insinuating!" Hermione giggled.  
"Who's Ash? And who's Mary-Lynnette for that matter?" Ron looked puzzeled.  
"Well, first there's Ash Redfern, big bad lamia vampire, with an attitude that says 'I do what I want'. He's terrible and likes loud parties, hard liquor, fast cars..." Hermione cut her off.  
"And even faster women. He's NOTHING like Ron."  
"And Mary-Lynnette is a country girl who doesn't like chovonistic pigs, and Ash is one. So she REALLY doesn't like him. She's smart, funny and pretty with a passion for the stars." Ginny smiled dreamily. "But there's only one problem with her whole 'I hate Ash Redfern' theory."  
"And what's that?" Ron asked, looking a bit bored.  
"Oh, he and Mary-Lynnette are Soulmates, that's all." Hermione glanced at her fingernails.  
"What?"  
"Soulmates. Two people destined to spend eternity together. Many lives, one after another."  
"Romance!" Ron rolled his eyes.  
"But see, they CAN'T be together. There's the whole law that say's that a Night Person can't fall in love with a human." Ginny pointed out.  
"Even worse, forbiddon romance." Ginny giggled, Ron STILL hadn't gotten her point.  
"Ron, Ginny compared me to Mare and you to Ash. Can you add at all?" Hermione asked, looking annoyed.  
"Now you wait just one bloody second! I don't like where you're going with this." Harry muffled a laugh as Ron precceded to become red. "I am nothing like this Ash character, the stupid git, and Hermione is nothing like that Mary girl."  
"Maybe not, but you sure do fight like them." Ginny giggled.  
"You're dead Ginny!" Ron jumped up and chased Ginny around the common room.  
"If you don't like her, than why are you so mad, eh?" Ginny called over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs to the girls dormatories.  
"That isn't fair! I can't go up there!" Hermione walked past him, up the same way Ginny went.  
"And who's stopping you Ron?" She smiled and kept walking.  
  
~~*~~  
Written By- Hazel Harman: The Tiger  
Edited By- Pandie Kattenkin: The Dragon  
  
~~*~~  
A/N: Welp, there's chapter one! Anybody want to guess Hazel's fetish with "Daughters of Darkness"? *grin* Alrighty! Reviw!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And we mean it!  
~Hazel, the Harry expert!~ 


	3. Chapter 3: A New Job

Crossing Paths  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ahem! *Hazel and Pandie pull Syrius out to do disclaimer* "Why do I have to do this? Can't you just tell them to read the previous disclaimer?" "SYRIUS!" *Hazel glares and taps her foot* "Janica and Arizan have already done it. Next thing you know Pandie and I will have to do our own disclaimer! Now READ!" "Yeah Syrius, I can't do my own disclaimer!" "We're waisting room. Now, read the script!" "Fine!" *clears throat* "Nothing that belongs to L.J. Smith or J.K. Rowling belongs to Pandie or Hazel. *rolls eyes* I mean they obviously don't if they belong to J.K. and L.J.! However! Sukida and Loki belong to Pandie, Hazel belongs to Hazel (who stole her name to confuse her discliamer people) and half of Tauren belongs to Pandie and the other half to Hazel!" *wipes forehead* "I'm done! I'm outta here!"  
  
Authors Note:  
Alright... we're going to find out WHY Suki, Tauren, Loki and Hazel are in England... not to mention the fact that they'll be moving on... to Hogwarts! Plus... there's something Thierry didn't tell them when he sent them on this mission!  
  
Quote For The Chapter:  
"It's... it's a baby," "And here was me thinking we'd had a Norwegian Ridgeback, How could we have been so stupid, Harry?" (Ron and Ginny, Imogen, Alpha and Omega) (Just plain FUNNY.)  
"What do you call that hairstyle you're wearing?" "Arthur." (Ron and some other person, The Captian, Firebolt909) (*giggle* What should I name my hair?)  
"I love rock'n'roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby, I love rock'n'roll so come on take some time and dance with me." (I Love Rock'n'Roll, not sure who wrote it, uhh... the latest singer is Britney Spears.) (I love that song... I'm completely addicted to it! *begins to sing under her breath*)  
  
Chapter 3: A New Job  
  
"I just can't belive this place is real." Tauren looked at the cover of Harry Potter and The Sorcorer's Stone.  
"Of course it's real. I mean think about all the vampire and dragon and witch books out there, we're perfectly real." Loki took the book from him and slipped it back into Hazel's bag.  
"But a place? I mean are all these characters real too?"  
"Of course not." Hazel sighed. "They're figmants of the author's imagination. However, the place is real. As real as Buckingham palace or The Mirage hotel in Vegas."  
"So who's picking us up to take us there?" Tauren asked again.  
"Some guy named Remus Lupin." Sukida yawned and leaned back against Tauren as they stood by Platform 10 in King's Cross Station.  
"Really?" Loki's eyes went wide. "That's really wierd."  
"Why?" Tauren asked.  
"Because that's the name of one of the guy's in the book. Remus Lupin. He's a werewolf. He taught at Hogwarts for one year, then everyone found out he was a werewolf and he resigned because the Headmaster said he wouldn't fire him. Remus was cool." Hazel laughed as Loki looked dreamy.  
"Honestly Loki. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love with Remus instead of me."  
"I don't think so Kitten. I don't play for that team." Loki smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"Ahem. I hate to interupt, but are you by any chance Team Dragon?" The four young daybreakers turned to the voice and found it spoken by a tall, slightly lanky, sandy-blond haired man.  
"We would be." Sukida smiled at him, stepping out of Tauren's coat. "That would make you Mr. Lupin?" The man nodded and Hazel chuckled.  
"Remus please."  
"He looks like how I pictured the guy in the book." Hazel whispered to Loki.  
  
~~*~~  
//This is freaky Loki.// Hazel held Loki's hand as they walked to a compartment in the front. //TELL me about it. Who would have thought? It appears the author's imagination wasn't far from the truth.// //What if the books ARE real?// //I doubt it Kitten. But it would be cool.// //Very.//  
"So, you're sure everything arrived safetly?" Sukida asked the Remus.  
"Yes, your quarters are set up. You'll just have to make an appearance. It will be strange, the students aren't used to... student teachers, but you will most likely be accepted quickly. I'll inform you of when you need to change." He smiled at the trendy four. "Those clothes may be the tiniest bit suspicious.  
"You mean I can't wear my purple day-glow pants?" Hazel asked, looking a bit miffed. "Rats. And I was so looking forward to that!" Hazel's lips quirked up in a mischievious grin which the other four returned.  
  
~~*~~  
"So, explain this to me again." Tauren looked at Sukida again.  
"We're going to protect this Harry Potter person from this guy who wants to kidnapp him, Voldemort."  
"Whoa!" Loki's eyebrow's shot up.  
"What now Loki?"  
"That's... not true! It can't be!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because Harry and Voldemort aren't real!"  
"They're right here in the file Loki." Sukida handed it to him and he and Hazel sifted through it.  
"This is WIERD." Hazel looked at one of the profiles.   
  
Name: Harry Potter.  
Age: 15.  
Birthday: July 31.  
Current Residence: Number 4 Privit Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.  
Parents: James and Lily Potter, both deceased.  
Siblings: None.  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 1st through June 30th (??), boarding school.  
Family: Vernon (uncle), Petunia (aunt, mother's sister) and Dudley (cousin) Dursley.  
Friends: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.  
  
Hazel looked up from the paper. "Okay you two. This is a SERIOUSLY bad joke. I demand you stop." Hazel looked at Suki and Tauren's truely puzzeled faces and groaned. "Man, I wish I had bet you that they were real Loki."  
"Why?"  
"Because I would have been right, therefor I would have won!"  
"Wait... you're telling me..."  
"That the Harry Potter books, AREN'T fiction."  
  
~~*~~  
"You're telling me that you've read about everything that's happened up until last year?" Remus looked pale.  
"Yes." Loki nodded at the older man.  
"So you know..."  
"Everything."  
"This is truely strange. And I've seen some fairly strange things in my day."  
"I believe that one." Hazel fiddled with her bracelet.  
"So you know..."  
"That Snuffles is really Sirius Black, a man framed for the murder of Harry's parents and is also Harry's godfather. We know you're a werewolf and that Voldemort is alive and kicking." Hazel counted off.  
"Don't say that!" Loki went white. "I never minded before, but now that I have to take them seriously, DON'T SAY IT!" Tauren and Sukdia rolled their eyes.  
"Come ON Loki. The guy's real, so what? You've dealt with Blaine 'the moron' Morano before." Sukida leaned back against Tauren's arm.  
"Non-belivers?" Remus arched an eyebrow at Hazel and Loki.  
"Never read the books." Loki told him.  
"Never?"  
"No. Tauren says they're kid books and Sukida claims to have enough trama in her life." Hazel sighed.  
"You're a brave one." Remus nodded at her. "Most would take his way."  
"I can say his name just like her."  
"It just gives him the willies."  
"Saying anyone's name right now would give me the willies." Loki laughed, stroaking the palm of her hand with his thumb.  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Remus asked.  
"Keep up what we were going to do. We protect Harry, and in turn his friends, and don't let them know that they're in books." Hazel replied. "Right Suki?"  
"Yes, I quite agree." Suki nodded her confermation.  
"Well, you should all change. I hope they fit properly, if not I'll adjust them, although I ashure you, I'm not the best man for the job."  
  
~~*~~  
"These are cool." Hazel spun around and chuckled lightly.  
"I feel like I'm in a dress." Loki glanced down at himself.  
"You're still wearing your clothes underneath the robe, right?" Tauren inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course!" Loki rolled his eyes. "It just feels strange." Sukida smiled and sat down.  
"Right, well, we should relax while we can. We'll be at... uhh... wherever this train stops soon and then we'll have to get to work."  
"Hogsmead Sukida, Hogsmead." Loki told her. "It stops in Hogsmead."  
  
~~*~~  
Written by- Hazel Harman: The Tiger  
Edited by- Pandie Kattenkin: The Dragon  
  
~~*~~  
A/N: And do ends chapter 2! I'm going to guess the next one will be from HP POV and then after that it will be joint POV, and that's good, because if we did it one chapter for one point of view... it would be REALLY confusing. Especially for us! *whispers* Now... come here... a little closer... a bit closer... *cups hands around your ear* *yells* REVIEW pLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~Hazel the hyper tiger!~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival and Meetings

Crossing Paths  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ahem! *Dell walks out* The Night World does not belong to Pandie or Hazel, nor does Harry Potter & Co. The Night World belongs to L.J. Smith and her publishing company and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishing company and Warner Brothers. Sukida and Loki belong to Pandie, Hazel belongs to Hazel and Tauren belongs half to Pandie and the other half to Hazel. I don't even think they own the plot since it's probably been done before, but bare with them, they are challenged. No money is being made from this story it is purely for amusement. If they did own any of this stuff and WERE making any money from this do you HONESTLY think they'd be posting this on ff.net instead of sending it to their publisher? *Dell walks off*  
  
Authors Note:  
Okay, with the arrival of Suki, Hazel, Loki and Tauren, strange happenings begin. Harry recieves a mysterious message in his mind from an unknown sorce warning him about dangers and offering someone to help him find his Soulmate...  
Fred, George (who is the better twin), Jessica and Melissa are in this chapter! *grin* Thanks Pandz!  
  
Pandie's A/N:  
WOOHOO!!! I finished chapter 3! *does happy dance* This is my very first attempt at writing HP fanfiction, so if I get anything wrong please forgive me!  
  
Quote For The Chapter:  
"You're just a Freak with a microphone!" (My cousin, Sarah)  
"It's just snow," "What on earth did you do? Roll in it!?" (Harry and McGonagall, A Christmas Sweet)  
"Well, I didn't really want the snow there, I did try to avoid it." "Obviously not well enough! Do you at least have a legitimate explanation for it?" "Ginny's got good aim." (Harry, McGonagall, Harry, A Christmas Sweet)  
  
Chapter 3: Arrival and Meetings  
  
Later that day, Harry sat down in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, and tried to figure out how he was going to get his Divination homework.  
  
"This is just not bloody fair!" Ron complained as he paced back and forth across the room, "Why did Trelawney have to go and give us such a stupid homework? I mean, why can't she just give us the homework she normally makes us do?! Personal charts are so much easier!" Harry knew exactly what Ron was talking about. Anytime Professor Trelawney made them write personal charts for homework, he and Ron would make up a whole load of dramatic stuff, that the Divinations professor actually believed would happen.  
  
Melissa Mankins, Fred Weasley's girlfriend looked up from the book she and Fred were reading together, and looked questioningly at Ron. "Exactly what kind of homework did Professor Trelawney give you guys, anyway?" she asked both Ron and Harry, as she put the book down on Fred's lap.  
  
"We have pick out one person," Ron grumbled, slumping down in a nearby chair, "and work out their past, present and future, just by reading their aura."  
  
"Well that's easy enough isn't it?" George, Fred's twin, answered with a grin on his face, "You could pick someone like Malfoy." Then George put on a scarily accurate voice of Professor Trelawney's voice. "From looking at Master Malfoy's aura," he said, while nearly everyone else almost rolled about with laughter, "I can see that he was born an annoying little git, he is an annoying little git, and he will grow up to be an even more annoying little git."  
  
After laughing for while, Harry cleared his throat and shook his head. "It's not that easy" he sighed, "Professor Trelawney said we have to pick out someone we don't know."  
  
"What about one of the new student teachers?" Melissa suggested, "You've never met them before, so you don't know them."  
  
At this point Hermione looked up from her Charms homework, and looked puzzledly at Melissa. "Wait a minute" she said, a puzzled frown on her face, "Did you just say there's going to be student teachers, here at Hogwarts? How come the rest of us don't know about this?" Melissa turned and looked at George and his girlfriend, Melissa's cousin Jessica Collins, who were now both playing a game of wizard chess. George and Jessica seemed to sense this, stopped what they were doing, and looked up.  
  
"Um, what are you all staring at us for?" Jessica asked, frowning slightly, "If you're not going to tell us, then could you all stop staring like that. It's very unnerving."  
  
Melissa laughed and shook her head. "A certain two people here," she answered Hermione's question, nodding her head slightly in George and Jessica's direction, "got some of us into detention," she indicated herself and Fred, "the other day. We had to spend yesterday helping to get the new student teachers' rooms ready, as part of our punishment. They're going to be arriving today. If you're quick, you might catch them before they retire for the night."  
  
Without waiting to be told twice, Harry and Ron both headed for the portrait hole.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The two young wizards had only just reached the entrance hall, when something strange happened to Harry. Instead of feeling pain course through his scar, Harry felt what could only be described as a gentle warm feeling in his forehead. /That's strange/ he thought puzzled to himself, /I've never had this kind of feeling in my scar before. It doesn't hurt, and I don't have any feelings of dread. So what is it?!/ No sooner had he thought this, Harry got his answer.  
  
//The blessings of the arcobaleno are with you, Harry// a wind chimes voice sounded in Harry's head, //But heed this warning. You must be wary of the black wings.// //Four souls allied with the light have been sent to protect you,// the voice went on, //but only you have half the spell that will destroy the last black wing.// /Arcobaleno?/ Harry thought puzzled to himself, /Black wings? Four souls allied with the light? What does it all have to do with me, and why do I only have one half of the spell to destroy the last black wing? Who has the other half?/ //Your soulmate has the other half of the spell, Harry// the wind chimes voice answered him as if reading Harry's mind, //Look for the girl with dark purple eyes. When her eyes turn to rainbow, speak the name 'Zaykaia Luna'. She will help you find your soulmate.//  
  
Harry was just wondering what the voice had meant. Soulmate? What was a Soulmate? And who was his... whatever it was. Ron's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Harry! What are you standing there for?" Ron asked in a slightly annoyed voice, "They're arriving now. Look." The young red headed wizard pointed to where two girls, two guys, and someone Harry hadn't seen since he'd finished his third year.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry said happily, as he ran down the stairs to greet his old Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, "What are you doing here? Are you going to teach here at Hogwarts again?" Professor Lupin laughed slightly, sighed, then shook his head.  
  
"I wish that were so, Harry" the tall werewolf wizard sighed, "but sadly I can't take another teaching job here at Hogwarts, for a while. I was just accompanying these four to the castle" he added, nodding his head slightly to indicate the two girls and two guys standing beside him, "They're not from around here." Then he proceeded to introduce the four new Hogwarts recruits to Harry and Ron. "Harry, Ron," Professor Lupin said politely, "meet Hazel Harman, Sukida Hashteher, Loki Hashteher, and Tauren Whiteash. I might as well tell you both now, because you'll probably find out sooner or later; these four are going to be your new student teachers." Then Professor Lupin went on to introduce Harry and Ron to the four new student teachers.  
  
"Wow, you're really Harry Potter??" the tall guy Professor Lupin had referred to as Loki said, staring at Harry, "That is so cool." Looking at Loki, Harry could see that he was quite tall, with short messy sooty black hair, a bit like his own, except for the silver streaks, and unusual eyes (the left was dark sapphire blue and right, rainbow flecked).  
  
One of the girls, who was slightly taller than Harry, very nice looking, with dark purple eyes, and long wavy dark chocolate brown that reached to just above her waist, giggled slightly. "Please forgive my brother staring at you like that" she said to Harry, smirking slightly, "I think the nurse must've accidentally dropped him on his head when he was a baby."  
  
Loki glared at her slightly. "Ha ha, very funny Sukida" he said sarcastically, staring annoyedly at his sister "Not."  
  
"Are you two really brother and sister?" Ron asked Loki and Sukida, "You don't look like it."  
  
"Yup, we are" Sukida answered him with a smile, to which Loki added muttering under his breath "Unfortunately", causing Sukida to reach up and whack him slightly on the back of his head. "Hazel's Loki's girlfriend," Sukida explained to Harry and Ron, nodding towards a tall girl with long dark brown hair with a single white streak running horizontally through it, and grey-blue eyes, who at that moment was holding Loki's hand, "and Tauren here..." She paused and yawned slightly, leaning against the other guy (Tauren, apparently), who had white silvery blonde hair, and deep sea green dark blue ringed eyes, which at that moment were looking down at Sukida lovingly. "... is my fiance" Sukida finished, then yawned again, and slumped slightly in Tauren's arms, fast asleep.  
  
"Poor Sukida" Hazel said sympathetically, looking at the other girl fast asleep in Tauren's arms, "She didn't get a chance to sleep on the whole journey over here. It's no wonder she just dozed off like that."  
  
"I think we all could do with some rest" Tauren added, holding Sukida gently in his arms. "Mr. Lupin, would you be able to show us where our quarters are, please?"  
  
"Of course" Professor Lupin answered him, smiling politely, "Harry? Ron? I think you two should be getting back up to Gryffindor Tower. It's nearly curfew time. You don't want Filch and Mrs Norris catching you both down here after lights out, do you?" Harry and Ron both shook their heads, bid Professor Lupin and the new student teachers a good night, then proceeded to walk back up the stairs, back towards Gryffindor Tower. As Harry climbed the stairs, a cool wind chimes voice echoed in his mind.  
  
//Look for the girl with dark purple eyes that change to rainbow. Speak the name 'Zaykaia Luna', and she will help you find your soulmate.//  
  
~~*~~  
Written By: Pandie Kattekin; The Dragon  
Edited By: Hazel Harman; The Tiger  
~~*~~  
Editors Note:  
1) *grin* Alright. Great job with the chap Pandz. *wink* I just had to make Jessica and Melissa's speech a bit more American. As you'll notice, I spaced everything out, but that's force of habit, I just made everything easier to read.  
2) Who is the girl to lead Harry to his soulmate? Who is his Soulmate for that matter? Are Pandie and I going to bring in another character? Find out... well... in one of the future chapters.  
  
~Hazel... who's off to write chapter 4!~ 


	5. Chapter 4: Closer Than You Think

Crossing Paths  
  
Disclaimer:  
*Hazel yells for Mirtha* "What do you want?" "I want you to please do our disclaimer." "Isn't there anyone else?" "No." "Alright." *Hazel grins and runs off* "Nothing that belongs to L.J. Smith or J.K. Rowling belongs to Pandie or Hazel. *rolls eyes* I mean they obviously don't if they belong to J.K. and L.J.! However! Sukida and Loki belong to Pandie, Hazel belongs to Hazel (who stole her name to confuse her discliamer people) and half of Tauren belongs to Pandie and the other half to Hazel!" *wipes forehead* "I'm done! I'm outta here!"  
  
Authors Note:  
It's time for the student population to meet their student teachers. Harry talks to Ron. Ginny finds a friend in Tauren.  
I'll have you know I wrote this in blue jeans that smelled like my coffee. Why? Because I was working at Church and I had just made me a cup of coffee... and then I spilt it all down my jeans. *grin* Brilliant, hein? And I wanted to write this so bad I didn't even bother changing!  
  
Quote For The Chapter:  
"Our attitude is that we've done the best thing we can and there's nothing else like it, so if you don't like it, screw you, because you're wrong." (Damon Albarn)  
"It only takes one day to fall in love." (Unknown)  
"Men do not give women credit for intelligence. . . . And that may be an advantage." (Lonesome Gods)  
  
Chapter 4: Closer Than You Think  
  
"Good morning all!" Dumbledor stood before the crowded Great Hall. It was Sunday, the students had no classes, so they were being held back. "I realize most of you would like to be back in your common rooms right now, but I have four very important people to introduce to you right now. Then you will be released." Dumbledor's eyes twinkled as four young people, one very tall boy, an average height boy and girl and a rather short girl, walked on to the platform.  
  
"May I introduce your four new student teachers. We don't generally make a habit of hiring student teachers, especially American student teachers, we tend to clash, but these four are very special and highly powerful and I believe they will be an asset to our school. Mr. Loki Hashteher, Miss. Hazel Harman, Mr. Tauren Whiteash and Miss. Sukida Hashteher." As each was announced they took one step foreward. "You can address them however they tell you. Mr. Whiteash will be assisting in Potions, Miss. Hashteher in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination, Mr. Hashteher in Care of Magical Creatures and Miss. Harman in Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Dumbledor smiled, and cleared his throat. "Now, you are all dismissed."  
~~*~~  
  
"And this is Professor Severus Snape." Both Sukida and Tauren shook his hand firmly, Hazel reluctantly and Loki with a grim line on his face.  
//Don't be so judgemental.// Hazel told him, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. //I can't help it. I don't like this guy.// //Get over it.//  
"So, Miss. Hashteher, I spy a ring on your finger. Who's the lucky young man?" Professor Sprout was smiling.  
"Tauren." Sukida smiled brilliantly at her Soulmate. "We've been engaged for a few months now."  
"Have you set a date?" Professor McGonagall inquired.  
"Those two, set a date? Yeah, that's happening." Loki rolled his eyes. "The only part set in stone is the Maid of Honor. Although, by the time these two get married, it may be Matron of Honor." Hazel elbowed her Soulmate sharply.  
"And what exactly are you hinting at Mr. Hashteher?" Hazel waggled her eyebrow's at him and chuckled lightly.  
"Nothing Miss. Harman, nothing at all." Suddenly the door burst open, only to be blocked by a tall burley figure.  
"Sorry I'm late Professor. There's a nasty storm brewing outside, I think Jessica's upset." Hagrid joked as he sat down in front of the fire.  
"Hagrid, these are the four new 'interns'." Professor Dumbledor put quotes around inters. The staff had all been informed of why the four young people were really there.  
"Really? Well this one here looks like she could be a student herself." Hagrid smiled down at Sukida, who was barely half the giants height.  
"As a matter of fact, all of us except for Tauren are still technically old enough to be in school." Hazel smiled.  
"He's tall." Loki whispered in her ear still staring at the half-giant.  
"Well DUH." Hazel proclaimed loudly. "But that reminds me. Sukida, did you talk to Headmaster Dumbledor?"  
"Yes, I did." Sukida nodded, rolling her neck. "You'll have to excuse us." She stood up and grabbed Hazel's hand. "But I need some fresh air and Hazel and I have to hit Loki over his head a few hundred times."  
"So, you ARE trying to make me stupider." Loki glared at his shorter sister.  
"No, we're hoping to knock some sense into you."  
"I have sense." A mischievious smile played at the cornor of Loki's mouth and he pulled a few nickles out of his pocket. "See? Twenty cents."  
"Ha. Ha." Hazel slapped his arm as Tauren and Sukida rolled their eyes in unison. "NOT." The three proclaimed as one.  
"No one gets my humor." Loki called over his shoulder as his sister and Soulmate dragged him out of the room.  
~~*~~  
"Ron?"  
"Yes?"  
"Have you ever heard of Soulmates?"  
Ron looked his best friend up and down for a moment. "Only what I've heard from Ginny and Hermione. Those stupid books are all they talk about anymore. Hermione's goen battier than usual."  
Harry grinned at the red-head. "Then maybe I should talk to one of them."  
"Why are you asking anyhow?"  
"Remember last night when we were looking for the teachers?"  
"Yeah, how could I forget? Hazel was a real looker." "Seriously? I was drawn to Sukida. But that's not the point. The point is I heard a voice."  
"Another one? Harry, this is getting a bit rediculous."  
"Ron! I'm serious. And it wasn't like second year at all. We had a conversation."  
"We being?" Ron waved his hand about, urging Harry on.  
"Me and... that voice."  
"The voice and I." Ron looked horried with himself. "Way too much time around Hermione." Harry laughed and shook his head. "And just what did the two of you talk about?"  
"She said, and I quote, '//The blessings of the arcobaleno are with you, Harry. But heed this warning. You must be wary of the black wings. Four souls allied with the light have been sent to protect you, but only you have half the spell that will destroy the last black wing.//' Then I was confused and started asking about the Acrabelno and Black Wings and the four souls and the spell and who has the other half."  
"Well what did she say then?"  
"I'm getting there! '//Your soulmate has the other half of the spell, Harry// the wind chimes voice answered him as if reading Harry's mind, //Look for the girl with dark purple eyes. When her eyes turn to rainbow, speak the name 'Zaykaia Luna'. She will help you find your soulmate.//' So, what do you think."  
"I think we need some help with this one."  
"The girls?"  
"The girls."  
~~*~~  
"And what are we reading Weaselette?" Ginny rolled her eyes and didn't even look up from her book.  
"None of your buisness Malfoy." She continued reading 'The Chosen'.  
Malfoy snatched the book out of her hand and Ginny let out an exclamation. "The Chosen? What kind of garbage is this?" He glanced at the back and then started laughing. "Romance! What, is Potty not giving you enough attention?"  
Ginny turned red with fury. "If you know what's good for you Malfoy, you'll give me back my book right now!"  
"Oh, is the little Weasel going to cry?"  
"No, this Weasley is going to kick your ass." She pulled out her wand. "I'll give you to the count of five."  
A rather tall, blond young man walked over, scowling. "What exactly is going on?" The American accent sent Ginny on a bit of a trip. She looked at him and bit her lip.  
"Malfoy stole my book and he won't give it back."  
Draco held his hands in surrender. "I was just seeing what it was. No harm intended."  
"No harm intended my foot." Ginny glared furiously.  
"Give her back the book Mr. Malfoy and I won't take any points away." Tauren looked calm and cool, infact, he looked a bit like Malfoy, minus the eyes.  
Malfoy threw the book at her and whispered with venom, "Watch your back, this guy won't be here to protect you all the time." Ginny stared as he walked away.  
"That lousy git!" She yelled before she could stop herself. She sighed and turned to Tauren. "Thank you... uh.. sir."  
"You can call me Tauren. But don't let any of the teachers hear you. In front of them I'm Mr. Whiteash." He gave her a wink and sat down on a rock next to hers.  
"You're one of the new student teachers, right?"  
"That would be correct." Ginny smiled. She found his accent incredibly cute.  
"Well, thank you. Malfoy is so annoying. All he ever does is pick on me. I swear, one of these days..."  
"Whoa, cool your jets little flame." Ginny bit her lip at the nick name. "You know, that's a good name for you." He laughed a laugh like music.  
"Yeah, I kind of like it. The only thing anyone ever call me is Gin. With the aception of my brothers who occasionaly call me annoying." Tauren chuckled.  
"You have brothers?"  
"Yes. Six. I'm the only girl and the youngest."  
"I feel sorry for you. I've got a sister and she's annoying to no end and she can beat me up."  
"Is she older?"  
"Younger by four years."  
"And she can beat you up?"  
"I was a tad drunk."  
"That explains it."  
"So, are any of your brothers still here?"  
"Yes. Fred and George, they're twins, are in their seventh year. Then there's Ron. He's in fifth year."  
"I met Ron last night. He seems like an okay guy."  
"His best friends are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Although, if I have anything to say about it, before the year is over, Hermione is going to be Ron's girlfriend." She smiled. "And Harry... well..." She trailed off and shook her head.  
"What about Harry?" Tauren inquired, head tilted to the side.  
"Nothing. Unless you count the fact that I've been in love with him since my first year and most of the time he barely knows I'm alive."  
"I'm sure you're exagerating."  
"Hardly. He noticed me in first year because I sent him a very sTUPID valentine and then almost got killed. In my second year because I gave him a card that was actually rather funny. And I don't think he noticed me at all in third. And he's talked to me once this year, and we were arguing. And the majority of these things happend when I was blushing."  
Tauren smiled. "Come on Little Flame. Don't be so pessemistic. He'll come around. Trust me, we males have this problem of being blind when it comes to girls."  
"I doubt you're as blind as he is." Ginny said skepticaly.  
"Want to bet? I didn't even notice Hazel was a girl till she ws twelve. And after that we didn't speak for four years."  
"How can you not speak to your sister for four years?"  
"We're not really related. We did this blood tie ceremony so we'd be related. Of course she was five and I was nine. We didn't know what we were doing. Yet here we are, bonded for life. Sometimes it's fun, others it's annoying."  
"But she was your sister. Not another girl."  
"True. It didn't take me long at all to notice my fiance was a girl."  
"Who's your fiance?"  
"Sukida. The really short girl. And the other girl is my sister."  
"That's cool. She's really pretty."  
"She is. By far the most beautiful thing in creation."  
Ginny giggled. "You really love her don't you?"  
"You've no idea."  
~~*~~  
"...Smilin' like hero, who's just recieved his medel!" Hazel laughed and continued to sing along to the song in her head. "...But I was Mario Andretti, when Daddy let me drive!"  
"Boy did I wind up with a strange Soulmate." Loki chuckled and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her onto her bed.  
"Daddy let me drive, oh he let me drive, Daddy let me drive!" Hazel chuckled as she put her arms around Loki's neck.  
"Finished decorating?"  
"As if. Dumbledor charmed my stereo for me, bless that man and I have to find a place for it."  
"How about on the shelf above you're desk."  
"And this ladies and gentlemen is why I love this man so much." She pushed him up and wiggled out from under him.  
"And here I thought it was because I was a good kisser." Loki pouted.  
"Well, there's that too."  
~~*~~  
"Miss. Hashteher." Sybil Trelawney's misty voice made Sukida jump.  
"Yes?" Suki turned around to face the woman who looked like a giant pale praying mantis.  
"I have come to inquire about the reason you have come."  
"You know why I've come Professor. We were sent to help protect Harry."  
"But there is another reason you are here. And it involves Mr. Potter."  
"Yes, protecting him." The Professor looked miffed.  
"No," she said keeping up her mystical voice, "you come to show this boy his heart."  
"Uh, I have a feeling he won't be to crazy about that." The Professor looked flustered and left without saying goodbye. "She's strange." sukida muttered as she walked out the front door into the sunshine.  
~~*~~  
A/N: Hey! REview! *grin* Pandie has to come up with the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor! Mwahahahahahaha! *grins sheepishly* Sorry about that. Review! We love feedback!  
  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Hazel got a deadjournal! *grins* So everybody do the little linky thingy. You know, where you copy and paste to the browser, then read it! *grin* Here's the link: http://www.deadjournal.com/users/jessicatate/  
  
~Unrivaled Crowned Unparalleled Bob-ishly Confusing Annoyingly Brilliant Fiery Über-Queen of the George and Fred Universe..... Hazel~ 


	6. Chapter 5: Questions

Crossing Paths  
  
Disclaimer:  
*Hazel stalks out* I can't believe I have to do the disclaimer. *grumbles* Oh well. Tauren, Suki, Loki and Hazel belong to Pandie and I in some form or fashion. James Lupin belongs to Pandie, although the Sir-name (does that have a hypen? Did I even spell it right for that matter?) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Oh, and that reminds me. Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling. The Night World along with Circle Daybreak (in case we mention it) belongs to L.J. Smith. Now, on with the show. *walks away*  
  
Pandie's A/N:  
Okay guys, I've finally come up with a good DADA teacher *grin* For the record, he's not named after James Potter :) He named after someone I know very well, and I decided to name the DADA teacher after him, because he's become such a big fan of Harry Potter, and I know he deserves to have a character based on him *grin* Hazel will of course know who I'm talking about *grin*   
  
Hazel's A/N:  
That's right, I know who James is! *grins and raises (looks at glass) orange juice* Here's to James, thanks for letting us use you like that... this... whatever. Oh, and Pandz, I added in Loki and Hazel's first COMC class. *grin* I got this brilliant idea and I couldn't go without. Plus, I'm Queen of COMC. (HELLO. You're talking to the girl who copied down Fantastic Beasts and where to find them practically word for word.) *grin* That and Fred and George.  
  
Quotes:  
"Sometimes the most important things in a man's life are the ones he talks about least." (The Daybreakers.)  
"Warning Men Approaching." (Sirius, ?, ?) (This is my all time favorite HP fanfiction quote, unfortunatly I lost the story *sigh* and I can't finr it anywhere. So I don't know who wrote it or the title. But I love the line.)  
  
Chapter 5: Questions  
  
  
The next day the student teachers started teaching the classes they'd been assigned to. Thankfully the first class Sukida had to help was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and not Divination. It wasn't that she didn't like Professor Trelawney, it was just that after the strange episode the day before, Sukida felt a bit weirded out by the strange spooky looking woman.  
  
"Alright class! Can I have all your attention now, please!" the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's voice rang clear around the classroom, effectively making all the students go quiet, sitting up straight and facing the front of the room. Sukida hid a smile as some of the female students in the room seemed to stare wistfully at the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She, Tauren, Hazel and Loki had all met him at breakfast earlier that day, and Sukida's first impression of him had been that he was quite handsome, but not as handsome as Tauren. Then again, that was Sukida's own opinion. To her, no one was as handsome as her soulmate and fiance, and nothing would ever make her change her mind.  
  
The Defence Against Dark Arts teacher's name was Professor James Lupin, a distant relative of Remus Lupin's, or Jez as he preferred to be called by them when he was off duty, and he was of average height, about 5'8" or 5'9", and had a slim slightly muscular body, with a young boyish looking face. He had short slightly messy light brown hair and sparkling light blue eyes flecked with pale amber, framed with long thick dark eyelashes. Despite all this, the professor didn't seem to realise that most of the female student body had a massive crush on him, paying more attention to his teaching duties when he was teaching a class.  
  
"Okay," Professor Lupin said with a serene looking smile on his face, as soon as he had all the students' attentions, "now that I have all your attention, can anyone here tell me what the Mortis Aeris curse is, and what spells can be used to counter or even dispell it?" Immediately a Ravenclaw student, a small girl with short shoulder length wavy chestnut hair and taupe coloured eyes, shot her hand up in the air, causing some of the male students to roll their eyes, and a few of the other female students to glare at her jealously, each one obviously wanting to be the first one to put their hand up when the teacher had asked the question.   
  
"Yes, Miss Charlton" the professor said, smiling kindly at the small brown haired witch, motioning to her to stand up, "Remember to speak clearly so we can all hear you." The small brunette stood up with an almost proud look on her face and began explaining in a clear voice what the Mortis Aeris curse was, and what spells could be used to counter or dispell it. "The Mortis Aeris curse," she explained to everyone in the room, "or the Death Air curse as it sometimes known as, is a powerful curse that fills a room (or confined area of space) with deadly poisonous air. Unlike the Killing Curse, there are actually several spells that will either counter it or even dispell it. The Luna Nebula (Moon Mist) and Aingeal Sciathán (Angel Wing) spells are both spells that will either counter the Mortis Aeris curse, or dispell it." "Very good, Miss Charlton" Professor Lupin said with a small smile on his face, "10 points to Ravenclaw. "You may sit down now." The small brown haired witch sat down.  
  
"Alright," Professor Lupin went on, as soon as the small Ravenclaw girl was back in her seat, "now that we all know what the Mortis Aeris curse is, and what spells can be used to counter or dispell, I'm going to teach you all a powerful spell that will entirely banish the Mortis Aeris, without having to use your wand." A Slytherin boy with dark blonde hair and grey eyes let out a harsh laugh. "There's no such thing as a wandless spell that can entirely banish the Mortis Aeris curse" he said with a cold voice, "Everyone knows that." "Aah, but that's were you're wrong, Mr Sidney" the professor answered him, with a wry smile on his face, "You're thinking of Grade 1 Wandless Magic. The spell you're going to be learning today is called the Crystallum Purus Vapor spell, and is a Grade 2 and 3 Wandless Magic spell. Since Miss Hashteher is somewhat an expert in wandless magic, she shall be demonstrating how this spell is performed. Miss Hashteher, if you may?"  
  
Sukida smiled and nodded, then walked up to the front of the class room. In front of her, Professor Lupin placed a glass box containing what looked like greenish black smoke. Then he stepped back carefully, and watched along with the students, as Sukida performed the Crystallum Purus Vapor spell. Slowly closing her eyes and cupping her hands together, Sukida pictured a ball of swirling snowy crystal white light appearing between the palms of her hands. Then before anyone in the room could do so much as blink, she called out the spell.  
  
"Crystallum Purum Vaporis!!"  
  
Wide eyed, the students watched as the ball of crystal white light flew from Sukida's palms, and surrounding the glass box, causing the greenish black smoke inside to slowly disperse then disappear. Then Sukida opened her eyes, bowed slightly and calmly stepped back. "Now class" Professor Lupin said as stepped back to the front of the classroom, "It's your turn to practise the spell." With that he waved his wand, and glass boxes filled with black smoke, appeared on each of the students' desks in front of them.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"WHY did we get COMC classes?" Loki moaned, looking over Hazel's shoulder, reading the days lesson plans and then reading about the animal in "Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them". "Because we drew classes out of a hat. And this is what we got stuck with. Just be thankful that we didn't get Divination or Potions. We'd both die." Hazel scanned the page. "Why is it that this book doesn't have a picture of every animal?" "Because apparently everyone is supposed to know what these creatures look like." "Well we didn't even know these creatures exsisted until the other day. It's hardly fair." "Life isn't fair Kitten." Loki kissed her cheek and she elbowed him lightly. "Oh shut up."  
  
"Loki, 'Azel, A'ight there?" The young couple looked up at the giant and nodded. "Any chance we could see this Aethonan of yours Hagrid? We want to know what it looks like, maybe get a handle of it, since one of us will be bringing it out." "Ah, sure. He's really a gen'le one. Nice and tame. Only a level two. I didn't want to get too out of 'and." Loki snikkered as Hazel smiled up at him.  
  
//Isn't it adorable the way he says my name?// //He completely takes of the H.// //I know! It's so cute!// //I knew you liked Hagrid, but this is getting rediculus.//  
  
~~*~~  
  
Later that day, the student teachers met at lunch and discussed how their first classes had been like. "I swear if I hear one more complaint from Malfoy," Loki muttered under his breath, "I'm going to seriously consider putting a curse on him." "Like what?" Sukida asked, scanning the Great Hall for signs of any black wings lurking among the students. "Er," Loki said, scratching his head slightly, "The Curse of the Thousand Furbies?" "The Curse of the Thousand Furbies?" Hazel asked him, with a bemused look on her face. "Okay, Two Thousand Furbies, then?" Loki answered her with a grin. "Wha's a furby?" Hagrid asked with a puzzled look on his big face, clearly interested by these strange creatures the strange-eyed student teacher was talking about. Tauren rolled his eyes at Loki antics. "They're a toy pet quite popular with Muggles," he explained to Hagrid. "But they're more like torture devices, after you've had to listen to one for a while." Then he noticed Sukida had stopped scanning the room, and was now looking puzzled at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Are you okay, my love?" he asked, a concerned look on his face as he looked at Sukida. Sukida turned and looked at him. "Oh it's nothing, my love" she said, sighing and shaking her head, "It's just that, young Harry Potter and his friends seem to be looking at us strangely." The other three student teachers turned their heads slightly, and noticed the young dark haired, green eyed wizard and his friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all staring at them intently, before going back to the conversation they'd been clearly having beforehand. "Okay," Loki said, looking at Hazel, Tauren and Sukida, with a bewildered look on his face, "hands up. Who was totally weirded out by that?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I just don't get it Harry. Why do you think it has something to do with the new teachers?" "Because nothing strange started happening until they arrived." Ron rolled his eyes at his younger sister. "Nothing strange? Where have you been the past four years Ron?" Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "Okay," he attempted to correct himself, "nothing quite this strange." "Second year." Hermione said firmly. "Why do you always have to fight?" Ron's ears were turning red. "I was just saying that something bizarre is going on. Then you go and pull this! I'm tired of fighting!" Ron stood up quickly and left the Great Hall, face red.  
  
"Urge." Hermione put her head in her hands. "Why did I do that?" She shook her head as Ginny patted her back. "It will be alright. Ron is simply a hot head. You know that. Right Harry?" "Oh no, I'm staying out of this. I've been in the middle of enough of their fights." "You're not being very supportive." Ginny's eyes narrowed and Harry swallowed, remembering her temper. "But she's right. You know how Ron can act when given the chance. He might be overly stressed. Me forcing my problems off on you three probably isn't helping."  
  
"Harry, you aren't forcing anything off on us." Hermione now looked angry with him. "You are so thick sometimes. Thicker than Ron! We are your FRIENDS. We want you to come to us with problems like these. You never would have been able to figure it out on your own."  
  
Suddenly the Great Hall's double doors swung open again. A tall, slightly less gangly than last year, red-head, stormed in over to the Gryffindor table. He stood right next to Hermione. "And one other thing!" He grabbed her face and kissed her quickly, before releasing her and storming out once more.  
  
"Well I never!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"That has to have been the most entertaining thing I've seen all year." ginny giggled in Harry's ear later during a break. "And it's only just started." Harry bit his lip as Ron and Hermione glanced at one another again, looking back down at their books when they saw the other looking. "It's just.. hilarious!" Ginny's giggle was muffled by her book, 'Soulmate'. "I know. I never would have guessed though."  
  
"Seriously?" Ginny looked at Harry. "I've known since my second year. Ron is so in love with her it isn't funny. And the pathetic thing is that he didn't even realize it until now." "I guess I kind of figured it out last year. What with the Viktor Krum incident and all." "Breaking his figurine to pieces. Priceless. What I wouldn't have given to be there when it happened." "That makes two of us. And what I wouldn't give to be in their heads right now."  
  
Ginny shook her head and smiled at him. "Oh, and I have an idea." "Enlighten me." Harry turned, sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing her. Ginny rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "I was thinking, we need to set the two of them up." "You're insane." "I am not!" Ginny said indignatly. "Fine then, simply nutters." "Why are you so intent on making me mad?" "Because it's fun." Harry gave her a grin and shook his head.  
  
"Come on. We need to at least break up their "I'm-not-looking-at-you" episode. We have to get to class. What do you have next?" "Oh, so evil potions. But I think Tauren is going to be there. So it won't be so bad." "You're getting far too attatched to this teacher." "What can I say? He's Lancelot." "Lancelot betrayed King Arthur and stole Guinevere." "Oh, do shut up."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"They're looking at us again." Sukida whispered to the others. The other three glanced at the Gryffindor table. "I think you're getting a bit parinoid Suki." Loki sighed and patted her hand. "I'm not paranoid Loki Kelan Sunil Hashteher!" Sukida glared at her brother. Right as she looked ready to pounce, Hazel reached across the table and patted her hand. "Ignore him Suk. You know he loves baiting you." Sukida stopped bristeling in time to see Hazel slap the back of Loki's head. "What are you doing? Baiting her like that? One of these days I'm going to let her kill you!" She whispered harshly in his ear, making him cringe slightly. "Sorry." He muttered.   
  
Hazel shook her head, patting his hand lightly and turnign back to Sukida. "Suki, I'm sure you're fretting over nothing. Maybe they just want to know more about us. We really should make an effort to talk with them. I mean we are supposed to be protecting him. It couldn't hurt." Tauren nodded. "Good idea Tiger." Hazel grinned, pleased with herself and leaned back in her chair now patting Loki's thigh. "I know, all my ideas are good." "Don't push it." Tauren rolled his eyes.  
  
~~*~~  
End Note: Alright. So ends another chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed last time. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review again.  
~Hazel~ 


	7. Chapter 6: Of Pasts and Presents

Crossing Paths  
  
Disclaimer: *Pandie walks up to the screen* Okay, to anyone reading this and thinking Hazel and I are really the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the equally wonderful L.J. Smith in disguise, this is my response *falls on floor rolling with laughter* *stops, gets up and puts on straight face* Ahem! *clears throat* Sorry about that. Just had to get that out of my system *sheepish grin* NEway, unless you've been completely ignoring the disclaimers for this story so far (and I know yas haven't *grin*), you'll know that the Night World and all its inhabitants are the creations of the wonderful L.J. Smith, and the magical world of Harry Potter and all it's characters are the creations of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. As much as we wish it were so, we would never dream of passing them off as our own. However, I do claim ownship of Sukida and Loki, Hazel claims ownership of Hazel (like she says, she just stole the name to confuse the disclaimer people *grin*), Jessica and Melissa (well Melissa owns Melissa actually, but I think she shares her with her Hazel, doesn't she, Hazel? *grin*), and Hazel and I both claim ownership of Tauren :) If you want to use NE of our characters for yer stories, please ask us first :) Thank you :)   
  
  
Pandie's E/N: I haven't added anything in, Hazel, 'cause, well, I'm just too darned lazy, atm *lol* Plus that and the fact I still have to work on Chapter 23 of Legends. Anyway, I just corrected some spelling mistakes, added in a much waited for shout out section, and changed 1 word that looked really out of place. I won't say what it was, but I think you figure it out for yerself *grin* Oh oh oh, something I just have to say *grin* I've been reading through this chapter, and there's one line that has me thinking *sings to the Star Wars theme tune* "Star Wars! Nothing but Star Wars" *lol* I have this picture in my mind now of Ginny dressed up as a Jedi, saying in a mysterious voice "The force is strong with you, Harry" *rofl* btw, If NE1 wants to find out exactly what Hazel and Loki's little argument is about in this chapter, go read "It Will Be Me" by my wonderful dragon tiger co-author Hazel Harman, on her solo author account :) Here's a link for the story in case yas have NE trouble finding it :) http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=491115  
  
  
Hazel's A/N:  
I realize I jumped straight to friday Pandz... but it's so much easier to manover during the weekends. If you want to go ahead and maybe put sinnipits in from the rest of the week be my guest. If not then we'll just be weekend writers. *grin* And, I love my books. *hugs books* They are beautiful creations, all of them.  
  
~Shout Outs~  
  
Lex - You were our very first reviewer when you reviewed the first installment of Crossing Paths, as Obsidian :) I'd just like to say a big thank you from myself and Hazel, for being such a loyal reviewer (despite our spelling and writing mistakes *lol*), and for being such a good friend :) To answer yer question (and this is to NE1 else who asks the same thing :)), yes, you'll find out more about Professor James Lupin in a later chapter of Crossing Paths, but I'm not telling yas when that will be *mischievous grin*  
  
Acacia - First of all I'd like to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews you've been sending us so far, Acacia :) We love getting yer response to each chapter we write of Crossing Paths :) Okay, now onto all the over due answers to yer questions *sheepish grin* Are lamia and made-vamps the same as the vamps vaguely mentioned in the HP world? I honestly don't know, sorry :( Maybe they are, maybe they aren't *shrugs* Until J K Rowling gives more detail about vampires in the HP world, we'll never know *sighs* Do they have a book they can show Harry and co.? No, not really, sorry *apologetic smile* Sukida, Loki, Hazel and Tauren are characters Hazel and I created and play in an L J Smith RPG called "The Fellowship" :) Also Sukida and Loki are sister and brother to one of the main characters in a Night World fan fic I'm writing in my solo author account :) If you (or NE1 else reading this) want to check it out, send me an e-mail and I'll send ya a link 4 it :) Do the Nightworlders know Ash and the other couples in the books that Hermione and Ginny have read? Yup, they do :) They are members of Daybreak, after all *grin* Plus, you'll find out from reading this chapter, Hazel (the one in the story, not the one co-writing it *lol*) is related (distantly) to a certain Night World lamia vampire turned good, very popular with many Night World fans *grin*  
  
kittykatt - Hey Kitty :) We haven't heard (yeah, I know you can't hear on the internet *rolls eyes* You guys know what I mean) from ya in ages :( Where are ya girl? :( Okay, about yer dragon question :) I got Spot from The Great Big Dragon Emporium in the north part of Laa Laa Land *grin* *looks at readers giving her funny looks* What?? Yas never heard of The Great Big Dragon Emporium?? Yas never of Laa Laa Land?? *shakes head and sighs* Tsk! Honestly!! btw, About the cliff hanger in chapter 1. Hazel wrote that chapter, not me *apologetic smile* That doesn't mean I don't write cliff hangers *devious grin* Don't worry, though, I try not to leave ya hanging for too long :)  
  
SunshineJellyBaby - Hey girl, we wrote more *pouts* Where's all those reviews ya owe us? *grin* You've got a lot of catching up to do *mischievous grin*  
  
Missy - How's our special reviewer person doing? *grin* Yer definitely going to love this chapter, Missy *grin* That goes the same for NE other fans of Sometimes Things Change and Today Is All We Have, who are reading this *grin*  
  
luya - Hey Luisa :) We're really glad you like this story, so far :) Along with yers, Ginny Potter's, and Adnap Nottap's comments, certain characters in this story are going to get heads too big to fit through the doorway *coughLokicough* *Loki looks puzzled* ~Loki~ Who? Me? Get too bigheaded to fit through the door? That's never gonna happen *walks through door but gets stuck* Um, a little help here?! *rolling her eyes while helping Loki get unstuck from the door* See what I mean *sigh*  
  
Tessa - Hey Tess :) Glad yer loving each installment of Crossing Paths written by us two hyper people, so far *grin*  
  
Liz Tucker - Write more ASAP? Your wish is our command *wands magically fan fic wand* Ta da! *produces CP chapter 6 out of nowhere and grins* Even better, CP chapter 5 is already up, so that's double chapters for ya to read *grin*  
  
Foxy Pink girl - First of all, I'd just like to say thanks again for the wonderful review you left us :) Now, when are ya gonna read n review the rest of the story? *grin*  
  
Serina - Don't worry, a lot more will be happening in future chapters of Crossing Paths, including a few action scenes (ie kick butt fighting *grin*) :) Hey, the Daybreakers are protecting Harry and his friends from the black wings, remember? *grin* Sooner or later there's bound to be a fight scene between one of the 'student teachers' and one of those evil black wing *grin*  
  
Authoress - I'm glad ya think this story is really good *grin* Hopefully, chapters 5 and 6 won't disappoint ya :)  
  
Sarah - *lol* Hi Hazel's cousin Sarah *waves* *grin* I figured out you were Sarah, since ya loved CP chapter 3, so much *lol* I can guess it was something to do with a certain quote Hazel put in that chapter? *grin* NEway, thanks for all the mad reviews ya sent us *grin* btw, Check out one of the quotes Hazel's put in the start of this chapter *grin*  
  
Haley J. The Bat - Thanks Haley :) We'll do our best to keep this story enjoyable for all our readers :) btw, Good luck with the future chapters of Secrets :) Don't worry, you'll get yer enjoyment for writing back soon enough *kind smile*  
  
Ginny Potter - Okay Ginny, I'm writing this shout out in reply to the e-mail ya sent us, with the full review you gave us for Crossing Path :) Don't worry about the accidental sending an unfinished review :) I've done that myself, from time to time *sheepish grin* So I don't think you were being selfish, and I'm sure Hazel doesn't think so, either *kind smile* About the Animorphs thing :) I don't know about Hazel, but I definitely read the Animorphs books :) The shapeshifter characters (Sukida, Loki, and Hazel) in this story aren't based from the Animorph books, though. They're based on the shapeshifters in the Night World books by the wonderful L.J. Smith, especially Sukida and Loki, who are part arcobaleno drago (rainbow dragon), a species of dragons I invented, based on the most powerful of all the Night World shapeshifters, the dark dragons. They do have some elements from the Animorphs, though *grin* Hmmm, an Animorphs / Night World crossover fic might actually be quite good *grin* *winks* Hint, hint to all you Animorph and Night World fans reading this *grin* btw, Don't worry about Sukida, Loki, Hazel and Tauren becoming Mary Sues or Gary Stus *lol* There's no way that's going to happen *grin*  
  
Adnap Nottap - Well, Addy, after reading all the wonderful reviews ya left us for Crossing Paths, so far, I can definitely tell you really love this story *lol* To answer yer question, you'll just have to wait and find out if it is Sukida who helps Harry find his soulmate *mischievous grin* btw, Just so ya know, Hazel and I will have you and everyone else reading Crossing Paths, turned into Sukida/Tauren and Loki/Hazel shippers, b4 the story's even finished *mischievous grin*   
  
Quotes:  
"No guy should wear leather pants... except maybe Damon... Damon and Ash... Damon, Ash and Julian... but no one else!" (Me to Sarah)  
"What's the top speed on this thing?" "Mach 3." "Is that faster than a speeding bullet?" (Terry and Bruce) (Alright! I admit it! Comicbook characters (i.e. Batman, Superman, Green Lantern) are a weakness! No need to point fingers and laugh!)  
  
Chapter 6: Of Pasts and Presents  
  
  
The first week had been rough, but it was once again Friday, and that meant the end of the week. And for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, it couldn't have come sooner.  
  
"I never thought this bloody week would end." Ron sighed, heaving his books down on the dining hall table. "I second that." Harry sighed and slumped into a chair. "Why is Snape so bloody cruel to us?" "Because he didn't like your dad. So it's your fault." Harry made a crude gesture at Ron making the other boy laugh and Hermione and Ginny shake their heads. "Boys, boys. Behave yourselves. We have work to do. We still need to work on Harry's little problem." Hermione tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. "And just when I was starting to forget about it." Harry sighed. "This isn't something you can just forget about Harry. Soulmates are serious business." Ginny told him roughly. "You two read romance novels too much." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not just the books." Hermione told him, leaning forward. "Ginny and I have been going to the library during breaks, doing a bit of research..." "Why am I not surprised?" Ron muttered in an undertone only Harry could hear. "and we've found out a few things." "Apparently the soulmate theory that exists in our books doesn't exist just in our books. It's real, but very rare. Only people with strong magical ability can handle it. The force is strong and binding. While you don't necessarily have to stay with your Soulmate, you'll never feel complete without them." Ginny said, twirling a fork in her hands.  
  
"I don't CARE if I'll never feel complete without her. I don't want her!" Harry pounded his fist on the table, getting several suspicious looks from his fellow Gryffindors, including Fred, George, Jessica and Melissa. "I just want to be normal for once." Harry told them quietly. "I want to fall in love like normal people my age. I want to have what Fred and Melissa have, or George and Jessica. Bloody hell. I want what Percy and Penelope have. I'm tired of having all this special stuff happen to me." Ginny gave a huge sigh and slammed her cup down on the table.  
  
"You're so STUPID Harry Potter!" Her eyes blazed and her cheeks were slightly flushed. "Most girls would give their right arm if not more to have this happen to them and-- YOU DON'T WANT IT? Well I've had enough! If you don't want to figure this out, if you don't want us to help you, then fine! COUNT ME OUT!"  
  
Harry watched Ginny with mouth open as she did what her brother had done four days ago and stormed out. Harry waited for her to complete the deja vu and storm back in then kiss... him he guessed. Since she wasn't going to kiss Ron and she definitely wasn't going to kiss Hermione. After another minute Harry was forced to breathe. "That wasn't how I planned this to go. I don't understand why she's so upset. How would she feel if she knew there was someone out there who she had to love no matter what she did to try and stop it." "That's the problem Harry, she does." Harry looked at Hermione and sighed. "I thought she'd gotten over that." "Nothing can stop love Harry." Hermione quietly gathered her books and left. "Well, didn't this turn out interesting." Ron sighed, patting Harry on the back.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Well come on." Hazel pulled at Loki's hand. "Isn't this showing favoritism or something? Isn't that... wrong?" Loki seemed nervous. "Come on. You know you want to. We'll even let you ask him for his autograph." Tauren chuckled. "I'm NOT going to ask him for his autograph." Loki said stubbornly. "Don't be STUPID Whiteash." Hazel laughed at the short banter as she approached the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Relax Loki. Now, what was the password again?" Sukida glanced at Hazel. "Ribisonie." Hazel nodded. "Who came up with that one?" Hazel shrugged and grinned at her best friend. Sukida repeated the password to the Fat Lady and the four clambered inside the portrait hole, Loki with a bit of trouble.  
  
He tripped as he entered the common room, making Hazel sprawl out under him. "Loki, this is hardly the time or place." Hazel chuckled as Loki picked himself up and then helped her. The common room was silent. The four young people glanced at the gaping people.  
  
"What have Fred, George and Jessica done now?" Melissa sighed. Hazel grinned. "They haven't done anything. Not that we know of. We actually came to be civil. We're a bit too loose for the teachers, minus maybe Hagrid and Dumbledor. So we figure a few of the seventh years might work." Loki chuckled and shook his head. "Ignore her, she's rambling." Hazel shoved an affectionate elbow in his stomach. "Ignore him, he's an inconsiderate idiot." "And she's an over-bearing, power-hungry--" "Don't you DARE call me a Slytherin!" Hazel looked shocked.  
  
"Ignore them both." Tauren announced to the room. He took Sukida's hand and walked over to a couch, leaving the two to battle in private. "So, George or Fred?" Tauren looked at the twins. "How did you--" Tauren smiled at whichever twin was speaking. "I've met your sister and younger brother. I rather like your sister. The Little Flame." "So you're the one she's been rambling about all week." "You've gotten another one to fall for you?" Sukida sighed. "What AM I going to do with you?" She shook her head, a slight smile playing on her lips. Tauren mocked a thinking expression for a moment. "I can think of a few things." He chuckled.  
  
"I'm not through with you yet mister! I've got a few things from the past up my sleeve. I still want to know why you were REALLY in that damned tree!" "I want to know why you hit me!" "You were being a chauvinistic pig!" "I was drawing birds!" "Why don't I believe--"  
  
Sukida shook her head. "They're so annoying when they get like this. They don't do it very often, but when they do, it gets ugly." "I'm George." The twin said finally. "Which means he's Fred." Jessica supplied. "They never tell the truth. Half the time not even Melissa and I can tell them apart. Besides, the real George has his hands in quite an interesting place. So I hope it's Fred you have there." Jessica snickered, extracted George from the floor, where he was apparently trying to do a one handed hand stand and sat up so they could see her better.  
  
"I'm Jessica Collins. And you're the new student teachers. I hope you like your rooms. The Twins, Melissa and I spent an entire Saturday fixing them up." "Yes, they're lovely." Hazel sat down in a chair, beaming. Loki wasn't far behind, blushing like mad. "What did you do to him?" George's... no wait.. Fred's eyes were wide. "I made him tell me the truth." "About what?!" Fred... no that was George... George asked. "About what he was drawing up in that tree." "It's about time." Sukida grinned. "Oh shut up." Loki growled, picking Hazel up out of her chair and sitting down in it with her in his lap.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hours went by. The four student teachers remained in the common room reliving old tales to the students, waiting for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to show up. They were no where to be found.  
  
"So Loki jumps on this guy's back as Tauren throws his fist forward. He hits Loki square on the jaw, knocking him out. Sukida wound up knocking the bad guy out while I cursed at Tauren and woke Loki up." Hazel laughed, the seventh years chuckling. "So, why were you after this guy anyhow?" George asked, still laughing. "Oh, he'd jumped my cousin in an alley." Hazel laughed. "Boy was Ash pissed that we'd beaten him up. He wanted to do it."  
  
"You're cousin's name is Ash? Interesting. What's his last name?" The group turned towards the portrait hole. An almost languid Hermione and Ginny walked through, with an upset looking Ron and Harry trailing. "Ash 'pain in the ass' Redfern." Hazel smiled. "We've been waiting for you! Where have you been?" Fred and George had jumped up and yelled at the four in unison. "Library." Ginny and Hermione replied without faltering.  
  
"You're serious?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at the four student teachers. "His name is Ash Redfern?" Hazel nodded. "Yep. It sure is. He's only distantly related, but we've always been close." "Interesting." Hermione smiled. "Very interesting." "What's interesting?" Loki looked confused. "Ash isn't interesting. He's a complete bore, but don't tell him I said that." Hazel laughed and slapped his arm lightly.   
  
"Might we-- er-- inquire as to your reason for being here?" Ron looked uncomfortable and pulled at his collar. "Oh!" Suki smiled. "We came to meet some of the students. We already met you and Harry, but we thought it might be nice to meet the other two people who have been staring at us during meals." Both Hermione and Ginny blushed lightly and Harry and Ron laughed. "Told you they would notice!" Harry gasped.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So, Tauren, how was Snape?" Hazel grinned cheekily at her brother. "An absolute... word I can't say because I'm in the presence of minors." Tauren grinned. "He was rude, and egotistical and... a really big jerk." Tauren shook his head. "Although it was funny to see some sort of color appear on his cheeks when Ginny answered one of the questions right. It was... hilarious to say the least." Ginny flushed at the compliment and bit her lip. "I never would have had the chance to answer the question if you hadn't pointed me out to Snape. It was completely worth him picking on me the rest of class."  
  
Sukida suddenly began to giggle for no reason. Loki shook his head. "Oh no, she's getting hysterical, it's time for bed." "But it's only midnight!" Hazel objected. "I'm not sl-sl-sleepy." She muttered, yawning. "You're a really bad liar." Loki chuckled and scooped Hazel up in his arms. "I am n-not." She hit his shoulder with no more force than a feather. "I repeat, bad liar." "Okay, but at least I'm not--" She trailed off as she closed her eyes. "Kitten, you're so weird." He whispered. "Alright," he announced a bit more loudly, "we're off to bed, you four had best get up to your dorms." With this Tauren picked Sukida, who was still giggling, up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Come on Suk, stop that giggling. Let's get back to our room, you need sleep."  
  
~~*~~  
Hazel's Second Note: Alrighty. There was chapter 6. It wasn't as long as the others... but I worked buck hard on it! So please review!  
  
Pandie's Second Note: Okay, here's a couple of philsophical questions from Hazel and myself (which means they're completely insane questions *lol*), for you guys to answer in yer reviews if yas want to *grin* Here they are (btw, I know Hazel's question has been asked before, but who cares *grin*) :)  
  
~Hazel's Question~ If a fly didn't have any wings, would it be called a walk?  
  
~Pandie's Question~ When ya read the phrase "They rolled their eyes", do ya ever think "What? Like, they took their eyes out of their sockets, rolled them along a table or something, and popped them back in, again??"? 


	8. Chapter 7: Dreaming of Dragons

Crossing Paths  
  
Disclaimer:  
We own Hazel, Loki, Suki and Tauren. Pandie owns the Black Wings, Zaykaia Luna and a bunch a other shtuff. Harry Potter and His world belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishing companies and damned Warner Bros. (although we love them. While they didn't make the best choices for the twins (they're too tall) they made excellent choices for everyone else). L.J. Smith's Night World belongs to her and her publishing companies.  
  
Hazel's E/N:  
Aight! *grin* I must say Pandz, EXCELLENT chapter. *grin* A bit short... but excellent. You made a great choice for what to write. *grin* Leave the romance to me. I've got more practice.  
Oh! Pandie and I are now holding a compatition! *grin* If you want to, go on and enter! We're coming up with uniforms for our student teachers! (Because Pandz wants this artist person she found to draw pictures of them) So! If you have a good idea, either send a detailed e-mail describing it or send a picture of it as an attachment (our joint account can't take pictures in the e-mail) to dragon_tiger@yourWAP.com! Thanks!  
  
Pandie's A/N:  
~WARNING: This is going to be a long A/N~ Hey guys :) Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written *apologetic smile* I was having some trouble deciding what to write, ya see :( I had several ideas running through my head. Should I make this a chapter centred around the four student teachers, with a couple of Hazel/Loki and Sukida/Tauren scenes for the new fans of those ships, among yas? Should I make it about everyone visiting Hogsmeade, and Harry and Ginny going through their "Get Ron and Hermione together" plan, they started talking about in CP Chapter 5? Should I write it about an attack from one of black wings, and the Daybreakers defeating it? I even thought, should I write the chapter about the main bad guys? (Voldemorte isn't going to be the only baddy in this story, and no, the other baddy isn't in the Night World books, or the Harry Potter books: he's the main baddy in another story I'm writing in my solo author account *grin*) But I thought "It's too soon to introduce the main bad guys into the story. They have to appear after one of the black wings attacks, and there's a fight between the black wing and one of our fave mixed-breed dragons (ie Sukida and Loki, and it's too soon for that to happen as well." So I eventually decided it was time for Harry and all you lot out there in FF.Net Land, to find who the owner of the mysterious voice that spoke in Harry's mind, telling him he had to find his soulmate, way back in CP Chapter 3 *grin* If you've read my story "The Legends: The Scrolls Of The Black Catkin" (or Legends for short) in my solo author account, you might recognise this new character *grin*  
  
~Shout Outs~  
  
kittykatt - Hey Kitty :) Good to see ya back among the CP reviewers *hugz* Thanks for adding Crossing Paths to yer fave stories list :) btw, Yer gonna love this chapter *grin* A character from Legends appears in it *grin* Check out Legends Part 6 (e-mail me, if u need the link for it :)), and you'll know who I'm talking about *grin* (Hazel: We're on a favorites list?!?! Oh! My! Goddess!!! *grins*)  
  
Foxy Pink girl - Yer going to start reading L.J. Smith books?? :) Cool *grin* Hang on a moment. *turns to her fellow L.J. Smith fans* Hey guys! We got another one! (Hazel: We got another one? We got another one! Alright! End Hazel.) *grin* *turns back to Foxy Pink girl* NEway, I'm glad ya like the story, so far *grin* btw, A coupla things :) 1) Don't worry about yer bad typing in yer review :) Yer just writing a review for a story :) No one's going to have a go at you for bad typing, especially not me or Hazel *kind smile* So long as yer not writing a flame, we don't mind :) (Hazel: Besides, we're not exactly the best typers in the world ourselves... I mean look at the stuff we write... it's Type-o's-R-Us!) 2) Thanks for the cool pretend sword *grin* Spot's having loadsa fun batting it back and with his huge spikey dragon tail *nods her head slightly to indicate Spot the pet dragon who guards "dragon tiger" from flamers, batting the "still stuck in the carpet" sword, back and forth with his huge spikey dragon tail, great glee etched on his big scarey (but cute :))dragon face*  
  
Acacia - *signals loud trumpet fanfare, but trumpet player (ie Loki) gets carried away and starts doing an impromptu trumpet solo* *trying to speak above the din* CONGRATULA... *Sukida walks onto the screen and stuffs a sock into the other end of Loki's trumpet, thus ending his trumpet solo* To Sukida: Thanks Suki :) ~Sukida~ Yer welcome, Pandz :) *Sukida drags Loki by the collar of his t-shirt, back to the story* *turns back to Acacia* Ahem! As was trying to say (before Loki took over with his trumpet solo), was... Congratulations Acacia! Yer our 50th Reviewer!! *grin* I'm glad the questions at the end of CP Chapter 6 made ya laugh, even though they overshadowed the actual chapter itself, a bit *sheepish grin* I think next time I put questions like that in, I'll put them before the chapter, not after it *lol* NEway, it's great to see ya back among all the other Crossing Paths reviewers :) If ya have trouble finding Crossing Paths on FF.Net, again, just let me know, and I'll send ya a link for it *grin* (Hazel: Congratulations from me too! Go Acacia! Tell you what, as a treat, in chapter 8 (since I'm writing it and I thought this idea up) you get to make a guest appearence as a *thinks* Hufflepuff... yeah... Hufflepuff!)  
  
Adnap Nottap - Wow! :) You really are becoming a Hazel/Loki and Sukida/Tauren shipper *grin* Coolness *grin* If ya want to see NE fluff or sappy scenes (ie smoochy lovey dovey moments, if ya know what I mean *lol*) with these two couples in Crossing Paths, just let us know, and Hazel or I will see if we can add some to one of the next chapters of Crossing Paths *grin* *turns and looks at the other readers* btw, NE other new Hazel/Loki and/or Sukida/Tauren shippers among the rest of yas out there? *grin* (Hazel: I will add in fluff even if you don't want it. I am natorius for it.)  
  
Tessa - Hey Tess :) I'm glad yer still enjoying the story *grin* btw, Thanks for answering the insane questions at the end of CP Chapter 6 :) I don't know where Hazel got her question from, but I'm sure I've read it another HP fan fic somewhere on FF.Net *lol* I think it's becoming a pretty popular question, even though a lot of people don't think it makes NE sense *lol* As for yer response to my question *grin* I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that about that praticular phrase, now *mischievous grin* (Note from Hazel! I did get it from another story on ff.net... I just can't remember which one...)  
  
Lex - *lol* I'm glad ya liked that 'All the girls fancying Tauren' bit *grin* (I think that was Hazel's idea *grin*) Of course, Tauren only has eyes for a certain mixed-breed dragoness soulmate of his *grin* !Another (Hazel Note! *grin* Yes, I wrote that about Tauren... I mean come ON he's tall... blond... handsome... *droolz* But I do NOT like Tauren better than Loki! *runs off*)  
  
Quotes:  
"What's up? You're all gooey and Harry looks like he did when... OH NO, GINNY!" "Don't tell me. I don't want to know if my kid sister ... who's only 22, mind you ... is ..." "Shut it, George!" "Pregnant." "Gods, isn't this family big enough?" (Ron, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Amicitia by Julephenia) (This is my new fave story)  
  
"Um, sis? Are ya going to sit there all night?" "It's just that there seems to be a small crowd gathering down there. I think they think you're going to jump" "Like I'm really gonna jump. Besides, I'm not wearing the right clothes for jumping off a roof" "Y'know sis? If you weren't a shapeshifter, I'd find that comment very disturbing" (Sukida's TF Post, Loki and Suki, September 17, 2001)  
  
Chapter 7: Dreaming Of Dragons  
  
  
That night, a mysterious lady visited Harry's dreams. At the start of his dream, Harry found himself standing in the middle of what looked like some great mystical looking hall from ancient times, with tall marble pillars lining it's boundary, and a row of seven intricately carved marble chairs, each with a slightly plump, navy blue, velveteen cushion on it's seat, at one end of the room, the middle chair bigger than the other six. When he glanced down at the floor, Harry could see that it was made of polished marble with what looked like an emblem of a majestic looking dragon made of smooth blue, purple and red coloured crystal, with rainbow coloured crystals for eyes.  
  
/Where am I?/ Harry thought puzzled to himself, as he looked around him at his surroundings once more, /And why am I here, for that matter??/ Then just like the evening he and Ron had met the student teachers for the first time, Harry heard the cool wind chimes voice again. But this time the voice wasn't inside his head. It was coming from somewhere in the huge room.  
  
"Your are in the grand hall in Ling Castle on Dragon's Island" the cool wind chimes voice answered him, as it changed to a serene sounding tone, "You are here because I brought you here, Harry"  
  
Harry looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice, whilst wondering how it was possible he could hear it, when there was no one else there. When he eventually found the voice's owner, Harry almost jumped back in surprise. A moment ago, when he had glanced at the intricately carved marble chairs at the north end of the room, Harry had noted that every single one of them had been empty. Now a stunningly beautiful lady was sitting cross-legged (in what looked like the lotus position) in the middle chair. At first, Harry wondered how she had got there, when he hadn't seen or heard anyone else walking into the huge room. Then he wondered how anyone could look like her. Her colouring was, well, just strange, but also quite natural for some weird reason, Harry couldn't tell why.  
  
She had dark purple straight glossy shoulder length hair, and mysterious almond shaped eyes, with rainbow flecked irises. For a moment, Harry's mind flicked back to when he and Ron met the student teachers. He had noticed one of Mr. Hashteher's (or Loki as he was getting used to calling the tall student teacher) eyes was rainbow flecked, just like the eyes belonging to the strange but beautiful lady he was staring at in bewilderment. Could this lady be or have been an ancestor or relative of Loki and Sukida's? /No, that can't be possible/ Harry thought himself, shaking his head slightly, /Loki and Sukida are just a couple of normal student teachers from America. They wouldn't have any ancestors or relatives (living or dead) that visit people in their dreams./   
  
"Are you sure about that, Harry?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened slightly. Had the lady been reading his mind? "No, um..." Harry answered her truthfully, slightly lost for words, before asking, "Who are you?" The lady smiled calmly and moved forward slightly. Harry realised then that she wasn't actually sitting in the middle chair. She was floating about half an inch above it.  
  
"My name is Zaykaia Luna," the lady spoke with the cool wind chimes voice once again, answering Harry's question, "and I am of the arcobaleno drago." /Arcobaleno drago?/ Harry thought puzzled to himself, /Who are they?/ Wasn't arcobaleno the Italian word for rainbow? And drago was the Italian word for... "You're a dragon??" Harry asked Zaykaia, feeling slightly puzzled, "But you can't possibly be a dragon. You don't look like a dragon." Zaykaia stood up from her floating cross-legged sitting position above the middle chair, and smiled serenely as she walked towards Harry, the long sky blue sleeveless silk tunic she was wearing, swishing silently along the floor as she moved. "Ah, but I am, Harry" she answered him, now speaking with a gentle soft voice, before stopping a few feet in front of the young wizard, "This is only my human form." Then before Harry could ask Zaykaia what she meant, the oval shaped amethyst stone set in the center of the white gold circlet that rested just over her forehead, began to glow as she began to change shape.  
  
Harry watched, amazed, as the tall dark purple haired woman standing before him, gradually grew larger and larger, her human form slowly melting away and forming into what looked like a dragon form, still getting larger by the second. For a moment, Harry thought Zaykaia was going to crash right up through the roof, and closed his eyes and waited for the sound of breaking marble and stone, and falling debris. When nothing happened, and all he felt was the feeling of a cool wind brushing against his face, accompanied by the soft rustling sound of huge wings gently flapping, Harry opened his eyes and was slightly surprised to find himself sitting on the back of a majestic looking dragon, flying so high he could've sworn they were up higher than all the clouds.  
  
Once he got over the surprise of being in one place, then suddenly another, Harry decided to take a good look at the dragon. It had beautiful, soft, sky blue, iridescent scales, huge wings about 20 feet wide, and a dark purple crest running all the way from it's huge pointed ears, to the tip of it's 10 feet long tail. When he was able to see them, Harry noticed that the dragon's four paws were each the same size as a Muggle family car.  
  
//So, Harry,// the familiar cool wind chime voice of Zaykaia Luna spoke in Harry's mind, //now that you know what my true form is, and that I really am a dragon, would you like to go back to Ling Castle, and I'll tell you why I bought you here?// "Um, yes" Harry answered her, still amazed at the fact he was flying through the air on the back of a dragon, that wasn't going to throw him up into the air, catch him in it's huge jaws, and have him for it's next meal, or at least a snack. /Wait 'til I tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about this/ Harry thought to himself, /They'll think I've been drinking too much butterbeer before bedtime./ Then before he knew it, Harry was back in the grand hall in the place Zaykaia had called Ling Castle.  
  
"You have been unsure if you can trust me or not, after the other night, when I spoke in your mind, Harry" Zaykaia said gently, shortly after reappearing in her human form in front of Harry, "You also don't quite understand why you must find your soulmate. It is very important that you find her, or your life and the lives of many others will be in great danger." Harry sighed, wondering how Zaykaia had known what he had been worrying about, and responded to what she had just told him. "I understand that," he said, frowning slightly, "but why should I end up being connected to someone through this soulmate link, if they're not my true love. I don't want to be with someone because they're my soulmate. I want to be with someone because I'm in love with them, and they're in love with me." Zaykaia smiled serenely and nodded her head slightly in understanding. "Harry, if I had thought for once that your soulmate wouldn't be someone you would love, I wouldn't have allowed the spell to split and put inside both you and her" she said, her voice calm and serene, "Your soulmate will be your true love. You just have to find her."  
  
Harry felt happy and guilty at the same. His soulmate was his true love, after all, and that made him happy, but he realised he had acted wrongly the other night, and that made him feel guilty. /I should apologise to Hermione and Ginny/ he thought remorsefully to himself, /In fact, I should apologise a lot more to Ginny. After all, it was her feelings I hurt the most./ Then Harry thought of something.  
  
"Zaykaia," he asked the purple haired dragoness, "do you know who my soulmate is?" "Yes Harry, I know who she is," Zaykaia answered him calmly, a regretful smile on her face, "but I cannot tell you her name. Only the girl who's eyes change from dark purple to rainbow will help you find your soulmate, and tell you who she is. I can tell you one thing about your soulmate, though. She is someone close to you and your friends." "Now Harry," Zaykaia continued, her smile turning serene again, "it is time for me to send you back. It is almost morning time in Hogwarts Castle, after all. Before you go, though, I want to give you something. Hold out your right hand, please." Harry did as he was told, and felt his eyes widen slightly as he saw what was happening.  
  
On the ring finger of his right hand, a white gold band appeared. Then Zaykaia waved her hand in the air, and a tiny white gold dragon (about the size of a small button) carrying a small creamy coloured, crescent moon shaped stone between its front paws, appeared in front of her, letting out a little squeaky sounding roar, before flying over and landing on the white gold band that had appeared on the ring finger of Harry's right hand. Then Harry watched, amazed, as the tiny dragon nodded slightly at him, lay on it's side and froze completely still. Now the tiny dragon and the crescent moon shaped stone between its front paws were part of the ring.  
  
"This ring I have given you, Harry," Zaykaia explained calmly, as she indicated the dragon ring on Harry's finger, "is a symbol that you have my word that you can trust me. It will also keep the black wings from getting to you in your dreams. That is the only protection I can give you, against them, I'm afraid." Harry nodded, but didn't quite understand what Zaykaia meant. Then he watched as the huge room became misty, and Zaykaia began fading away. "Farewell Harry" she said with her cool wind chimes voice, as she became almost impossible for Harry to see, "If you wish to speak to me again, just tap the moonstone two times before you go to sleep at night, and I will visit you once again in your dreams." After that, everything became foggy, and Harry soon woke up in his bed in the fifth-year Gryffindor boy's dormitory.  
  
/What a weird dream!/ Harry thought to himself, as he lifted his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes, /It couldn't possibly have all happened for real./ Suddenly Harry saw something small, shiny and glinting on his right hand. As he lifted up his hand, to get a better look at the small shiny object, Harry almost fell off his bed in surprise. On the ring finger of his right hand, was a white gold ring with a tiny white gold dragon lying its side, holding a small creamy coloured, crescent moon shaped stone between its front paws.  
  
Without bothering to get dressed, Harry leapt of his bed, ran out of the room, and down to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had to tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all about his strange dream. Plus, he had to apologise to Ginny, for being a moron about the whole Soulmate Principle, she and Hermione had tried to explain to him and Ron, the day before, as well as to beg her to help him with solving the puzzle of finding his soulmate, again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
End Editor's Note: That's all there is for this chapter. If you want more then please leave a message in the little review box that pops up when you click the button on the bottom of the page. No! Not yet! I'm still talking! After the beep!  
*BEEP* 


	9. Chapter 8: Apologies

Crossing Paths:  
A Harry Potter Crossover  
  
Author's Note: (Hazel) All right, so it's been entirely too long since  
we've written a chapter for this, but I have an excuse. You see, I commenly get this thing called writer's block when I'm getting to the plot  
of the story. It kind of sucks. And since it was my turn to write the chapter, it isn't Pandie's fault! I'm-Not-A-Girl-Scout's Honor. Acacia,  
as promised, is in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8:  
Apologies  
  
"...be ready to do whatever is good."  
Titus 3:1, NIV Bible  
  
Early that morning four loud popping noises could be heard deep within the Forbidden Forest. If anyone had been wandering around the forest at this time of the day, they would've noticed the four loud popping noises were actually the sounds of three big cats and a young man with shimmering white blonde hair and deep sea green dark blue ringed eyes, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, among the trees. They might also have been forgiven for thinking that the three big cats had somehow escaped from a zoo.  
  
To be precise, the three big cats were a female White Bengal tiger, a female White Siberian tiger, and a male cougar with an unusual silvery grey coat. These types of big cat may have looked out of place in the Forbidden Forest, but the three big cats currently stalking among the trees with the white blonde haired man, weren't normal big cats.  
  
"Y'know," the cougar said casually as he changed from a big silvery grey cat to a tall young man with messy sooty black silver streaked hair and unusual sapphire blue and rainbow flecked eyes, "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to travelling by portkey." Beside him, the White Siberian tiger gradually transformed into a tall girl with long dark brown almost black hair with a white stripe running through it almost level with her beautiful grey blue eyes.  
  
"Really Loki?" she asked, stopping and looking at her handsome companion with an amused smile on her face. "Is that why you were practically clinging to me, not wanting to let me go, and screaming 'Aaaaaiiiieee!!' when we travelled to the hunting location by portkey this time, or any of the other times?"  
  
"I wasn't scared, Hazel," Loki answered his soulmate, trying to look as calm as possible. "Really, I wasn't." Hazel gave him an 'I don't believe you, mister' look. "Okay, so maybe I was scared," Loki said, grinning at first sheepishly, then mischievously, "but I wasn't clinging to you because I was scared." Hazel looked puzzled at him, and raised her eyebrows slightly. "You look so sexy in your shapeshifting outfit, you know that?" Loki continued, still grinning mischievously as he wrapped his arms around Hazel whose eyes were beginning to widen, "I just love being really close to you, when you're wearing it." He nuzzled her ear, whispering in it.  
  
Hazel gasped in shock then glared at him. "Loki Kelan Sunil Hashteher," she began to say loudly, glaring at Loki and ignoring the fact that his arms were still closely wrapped around her waist, "you little pe..." She never got to finish what she was saying, for Loki had placed his mouth on hers and began kissing her. At first Hazel was too mad at Loki to respond to his kiss, but soon she found herself laughing at her soulmate's usual cheekiness. Eventually she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
The white blonde haired young man walked past them, with the White Bengal tiger by his side, the latter growling quietly. "I agree with you totally, my love," the white blonde haired young man said, speaking as if to thin air, "The pair of them, they're just like a couple of kids." The White Bengal tiger made a short rasping growl that sounded almost like laughter, then touched the white blonde haired man's leg, before running off through the forest, loping along on all four of her big tiger paws.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you want it," the white blonde haired man laughed as he began chasing after her, "You run, and I catch you, eh? Do I get a reward if I catch you?" Surprisingly, he ran quite fast for a man, and soon caught up with the White Bengal tiger, knocking her easily to the ground with equally surprising strength. Underneath him the White Bengal tiger transformed into a beautiful girl with long wavy pale silvery blue light violet streaked hair and beautiful almond shaped rainbow-flecked eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win, Tauren." She laughed as she turned her body around to face her handsome captor; her hair changing to dark chocolate brown, and her eyes changing to dark purple. "I suppose you'll be wanting your reward for catching me, now."  
  
"Of course, my angel dragoness." Tauren said, laughing slightly as the girl's arms wrapped around his neck and began pulling him down towards her, "I caught you, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did." The girl said Tauren's face got closer to hers, "Now here's your reward." And with that she kissed him deeply on the mouth. They were kissing for quite a while, until someone cleared their throat, causing the two of them to break apart in surprise and look to see who it was. Hazel and Loki stood there looking at the couple lying on the forest floor, wrapped in each other's arms; Hazel's eyebrows raised questioningly, while Loki smirked. Tauren sighed as he got up and offered his hand to help his beautiful companion to her feet.  
  
"It seems we've got an audience here, Sukida." Tauren sighed, looking at his gorgeous soulmate as she stood up and brushed herself down, "Do you want me to take up to our room, and we can continue what we were in the middle of doing, up there, until it's time for breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, my love," Sukida purred, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Tauren's neck, "Take me up to our little world of paradise."  
  
Tauren laughed and sweep her up off her feet. "Anything you say, my lady," he said lovingly to Sukida as he began walking along with her in his arms, ignoring the looks they were getting from Hazel and Loki.  
  
As they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest that looked out onto Hogwarts Castle, Hazel walked past them, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "You know what, Loki?" she said casually as Loki walked up beside her, and draped his arm around her shoulder, "Those two, they're just like..."  
  
"...a pair of kids!" Hazel and Loki both said at the same time. And with that they both leaned against one another, laughing; not noticing as Tauren walked past them, still carrying Sukida in his arms.  
  
***  
  
Hogsmead weekends were highly joyous occasions. Unfortunately, Harry was forced to apologize for something that he had been dead wrong about. He had managed to apologize to Ron and Hermione already, but Ginny had four years of practice when it came to avoiding him and he had yet to catch her. Now he might be able to. They had entered Three Broomsticks after spending two hours shopping (actually, Harry had shopped, Ron and Hermione had argued) and Harry immediately spotted Ginny sitting in a booth with Colin and Dennis Creevey, where she looked bored to tears.  
  
Harry didn't hesitate as he headed over to the booth. He was a man on a mission, and not even Ron's call of "Harry, what the hell?" could stop him. Ginny glanced up from her napkin (which was being torn to pieces) and saw Harry before jumping up.  
  
"I don't think so Ginny." Harry pushed her back into her seat. "Colin, Dennis, could I perhaps have a moment alone with Miss. Weasley?" Harry didn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"S-sure Harry." Colin pushed Dennis out of the booth and they both moved across the room to sit with a Hufflepuff a year ahead of Harry, Acacia he believed.  
  
Ginny scooted back against the wall and Harry slid in next to her. "You are a very difficult person to find, Ginny." She didn't say a word, but Harry was distinctly reminded of his second year when he had seen her at the feet of the statue of Salazer Slytherin. Curled in as she was, she looked as small as she had then. "Sorry, I imagine I look a bit mad." She mumbled a response. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said," she turned to face him, "'a bit' is not an appropriate calculation. Now, may I leave? I have shopping to do--"  
  
"No." Harry twirled a soda straw that sat on the table. It must have belonged to one of the Creevey's as Ginny was drinking butterbeer, strawberry by the smell of it.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny's eyes narrowed and Harry found himself fighting the urge to shrink back. "Did you just tell me no? Just who do you think you are?"  
  
"A boy trying to apologize." Harry's eyes traveled up from his hands to her eyes. "Ginny, I'm an idiot, what can I say? You were right, about everything."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chocolate searched emerald for answers to unspoken questions.  
  
"About the whole Soulmate thing. I- I should have been more open minded, I should have listened, I should have-"  
  
"Not been a ruddy pain in my ass?" Her dark eyes were brimmed with tears one second and then he only saw baby fine red hair on top of black cloth. Hesitantly at first, Harry hugged her back. When she finally released him, she was laughing quietly. "Now, what brought on this sudden illumination?" Diamond eyes. When she laughed, it looked like Ginny Weasley had diamond eyes.  
  
"A dream."  
  
***  
  
Well, was all Ginny was able to say after Harry told her about his dream. Then she said a few explicits he was sure that she had learned from Ron. It had taken her four butterbeers, all strawberry and him two, both original. Ron and Hermione, both having already heard the story were sitting quietly across from the two, as far apart as they could manage.  
  
"This is damned complicated." Ron groaned. "Harry, your life has to be full of surprises." Harry began to turn slightly red before Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Need I remind you that he's your best friend, Ron?" Hermione laughed and Ginny grinned at her. "He's yours too, Hermione."  
  
"And what are you, exactly?" Harry ran his hand through his hair and raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"I am the product of a giving heart." Ginny smiled slightly. "Would you excuse me please?" Harry stood as Ron made a remark about her being excused and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny headed towards the door and Harry called after her.  
  
"Where are you going?" She turned and smiled.  
  
"Where the heart leads." Harry looked confused and she gave a frustrated laugh. "The library Harry, I think you should be used to going there by now. What, with all your experience and Hermione around."  
  
E/A/N: Well, so ends another chapter. I hope it's up to par. *grin*  
Please review because it means you love me! -Hazel 


	10. Chapter 9: Broken Heartsville

Crossing Paths:  
A Harry Potter Crossover  
  
Author's Note: (Hazel) Okay, so after I finished chapter 8, I got the fever and had to write another chapter. Let's see where this one takes us, shall we? I have a feeling that this is going to be a very Ginny focased chapter, I've been very sympathetic towards her lately, so that's where I'm going with this one. Suki, perhaps we should actually plan our stories...  
  
Chapter 9:  
Broken Heartsville  
  
"And I'd give up everything  
Only for you  
It's the least that I could do..."  
Michelle Branch, I'd Rather Be In Love With You  
  
Ginny Weasley knew what it was like to be dealt a difficult hand. No, she wouldn't dare say that her hand was impossible, for good things as well as bad had happened in her life. It was enough to make her believe in karma at least. It seemed for everything bad that happened a good thing happened. And for every good, a bad.  
  
The latest good thing; becoming friends with Harry Potter. The karmatic balance; he had a Soulmate and she was supposed to help him find her. Unfortunately, this Soulmate, was not her, which was entirely too depressing. Ginny was a regular bleeding heart.  
  
In fact, Harry Potter was the reason she sat in the dark and drafty library on a sunny Saturday afternoon when she could have been outside, doing something else, like postponing the inevitable and at least trying to see if he would ask her out on a date. Just one date, that was all she was asking.  
  
Ron slammed his book shut and swore. Hermione quieted him down and he opened the book again. Silence rang throughout the almost completely empty library once more. Ginny couldn't really blame Ron for feeling frustrated. It seemed as though the Arcobaleno Dragon was nothing but a myth. They were the light side of a breed of humans who could shift into any animal at will. The Dragons. There was another breed as well, but they were legend to be dark, dangerous and deceitful. On the other hand, the Arcobaleno were supposed to be fair, just and kind.  
  
If she didn't find some form of solid information soon, Ginny was going to scream.  
  
***  
  
Chocolate was definitely the best medicine for a broken heart. Unfortunately, Ginny was having to enjoy it outside under a tree instead of in her bed where she would rather be. And Hermione, who at the moment had no idea of her friend's state of mind, was making an outline of all the information they had gathered since the Hogsmead weekend.  
  
Harry was at Quidditch practice and Ron was watching, so the two girls were left to their own devices. Of course Ginny would have rathered her own devices be her bed, chocolate and a good romance novel, but Hermione had dragged her outside saying she needed a little sun. So the ground, chocolate and her daydreams would have to do.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione's call snapped Ginny out of her latest daydream, in which Harry was apologizing for ignoring her for so long and then asked her to go with him to the next Hogsmead day.  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"You haven't said much about all of this. How are you taking it?" So, Hermione had come to the same conclusion she had. She had no better chance with Harry than an ice cube had in hell, especially now that it was apparent his other half was somewhere close by.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione's eyebrows raised and Ginny sighed. "Hermione, we both know that I have about a one in five million chance with Harry. I realized this a long time ago. This is just forcing me to face it." Hermione sat up and held her arms out to Ginny, who leaned into them and let the older girl hold her. "I'd do anything for him Hermione, you know it. I think he knows it." Ginny hadn't let herself cry over the recent rash of events, but as Hermione stroked her hair as Ginny's mother would have done, she felt a few tears slip away.  
  
"Harry wouldn't use you like that. If he knew, he wouldn't let you help, Gin." Ginny nodded and sat up. "If it helps any, I still think it should be you. You deserve him and no one would treat him better." Ginny brushed her tears away smiled.  
  
"Damn karma." Hermione smiled and went back to her notes. Ginny tried to go back to her daydreams, but they were all bleak.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat in the front row of Transfiguration class and tried not to fall asleep. They were reviewing Animagus transformations today, and Ginny was not interested. She would much rather have been trying to figure out who Harry's Soulmate was. That way it would be done with and she could cry from now until her time on earth was over with. She was being overly dramatic and knew it.  
  
"Pay careful attention class, Mr. Hashteher, Miss. Hashteher and Miss. Harman are going to be displaying their Animagi forms." Professor McGonagall had gotten her attention off her Harry problems, and into the lesson. "They will be telling you about their forms, and the downfalls of having your form be a non-domestic animal."  
  
Hazel smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears, then shed her robe. "My transformation is a white Siberian tiger. You'll notice when I change a black stripe running the complete circumference of my head at the crown. As well, my right front paw is entirely black." Watching Hazel shift into her animal form was a completely knew experience. She had watched McGonagall do it several times before, and she seemed to move faster as if a spell had been cast. Hazel's shift was slower, more deliberate, as if each and every molecule of her DNA was shifting and changing to the other half of her. The end was spectacular. A tiger stood no more than twenty feet away and let out a roar that made Loki laugh. She pawed at the back of his leg, making him jerk forward as his head would have had the young woman been in human form. She looked to weigh twenty pounds heavier than she did in her human form. The tiger's muscles rippled as she stretched her legs and whipped her tail back and forth. Those unnerving blue gray eyes stared straight into Ginny.  
  
Loki removed his own robe and glanced over the students. "My form is a cougar. My identifying marks would be my entire coat as my colouring is not exactly normal for a cougar. My coat is silvery gray instead of the usual golden colour. Along with that, there's a nick in my left ear." Loki growled. "Never get into a fight with Hazel, boys and girls. It's not fun, especially when you loose and she's a good ten pounds heavier." Loki's shifting was much like Hazel's, in the fact that he seemed to be letting loose some part of him that had been hidden. He was a silver gray like he said, but perhaps a sooty black much like his hair was a more appropriate name. His strange eyes were still apparent in this form; it seemed that somethings didn't change. This cat was slightly smaller than the Hazel's tiger and Ginny know understood why Loki had lost the fight. He had been understating how much heavier Hazel was, she was twenty pounds heavier than the lanky cat and the cougar looked as though it would rather lie in the sun than fight.  
  
Sukida rolled her eyes as the two big cats sat down on their rumps and stared up at her expectantly. Had Ginny not known better, she would have thought the three could communicate telepathically. "I am a Siberian Husky. My fur is silvery blue and white, my eyes the same colour as they are at present. My distinguishing marks are my four silver blue paws an completely white tail." Removing her robe as the two before her had done, she shifted slower than Hazel, but more quickly than Loki, as if her concentration needed to be more than one, less than the other. The class clapped politely as Sukida wagged her tail and panted lightly. She leaned her head to the side and stared at Ginny. The dog, which she reminded herself was really one of her student teachers, trotted forward and sat down at Ginny's feet.  
  
The red head could have sworn that Sukida was trying to tell Ginny something, but a brief moment of chaos erupted and the dog jumped in between a growling Loki and Hazel. She gave two sharp barks and the two cats transformed back into people. Professor McGonagall glared at the two, who were glaring at one another. Sukida transformed back, eyes flashing.  
  
"Loki Hashteher! Just what do you think you are doing?!" Her rainbow eyes were flashing! Rainbow eyes! Oh, just wait until Harry heard this one.  
  
"Sukida." Hazel elbowed the shorter girl. "Your eyes, Sukida." It took Sukida a moment and then she grabbed Loki by his ear and Hazel by her elbow.  
  
"I'm sorry for the disruption in your class, Professor. Believe me, they will both be dealt with accordingly." As the three left the room, Ginny got the strong suspicion that this happened frequently.  
  
***  
  
Harry most certainly could not believe what Ginny was telling him. "Ginny, you've got to be kidding. Sukida?" The look on the younger girl's face said that she was completely serious.  
  
"Gin, you're crazy. So she just decides to show up? Honestly." Ron shook his head and Ginny turned back to Harry.  
  
"Look, I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't absolutely sure. All four of them show up at once, apparently as student teachers. It's my bet that they were sent here for another reason though. Maybe they're Aurors." Ginny's face was flushed with excitement and it was obvious how much trouble she was having keeping her voice quiet.  
  
"Or dragons." Harry didn't realize he had completely omitted Ron and Hermione from the conversation. "That's what Zaykaia Luna said. She was a dragon. I thought she looked oddly like Loki, her eyes... they were rainbow flecked, just like that one of Loki's. And if Sukida's eyes are as well..."  
  
"It means that they're related and we've got at least two of a rare breed of Dragon on our hands, if not four."  
  
End Author's Note: I've got nothing to say. Please review. -Hazel 


End file.
